Ghostbusting is Still VicTORIous
by bluecinderella4
Summary: Well, I promised you guys a sequel and here it is. Five years after the Ghostbusters go out of business, an old friend comes back asking for their help when something strange happens.
1. Where Are They Now

**I'm so happy, I've got people (myself included) actually excited for this sequel! Yay, excitement!**

**If you haven't read the first story **_**Ghostbusting is VicTORIous**_**, it's just like the movie **_**Ghostbusters**_**, if you don't wanna read the whole thing, you should at least read the original ending chapter or the character description at the very end of the first chapter so that you know something you're getting into. And if you forgot what happened: the Ghostbusters (Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Rex) were shut down and had to go the separate ways- small reminder.**

**Now I was totally unsure who to put in the Janoz role- the foreign art guy who likes Dana and becomes possessed by Vigo the Carpathian- and in the end, I decided not to choose anyone from the **_**VicTORIous **_**universe. Taking on the Janoz role will be…**

…**revealed in another chapter.**

**I'll create a legit reason for why I'm using the mystery person and how he or she will tie to the Ghostbusters so that it makes sense to you people.**

**Anyway, shall we begin?**

* * *

><p><em>Los Angeles- 5 Years Later<em>

Five years (give or take) had come and gone since the Ghostbusters defeated Gozer. Hailed as heroes of Los Angeles, things started to go downhill. After a decline in business- in addition to hitting the president of the United States with their proton gun- the Ghostbusters were forced out of business and went their separate ways.

Beck Oliver, the "unofficial leader" of the Ghostbusters tried to go back to hitting on women like in the days before the Ghostbusters, but it was all for not at the end of the day/end of the brief relationships. No matter how hard he tried to move on he still missed his actress girlfriend Jade West (who had moved to London, England to further her career). Nevertheless, he had to move on and at least get a job. Beck had also discovered a passion for acting and was surprisingly good at it…not good enough to get to London, but he was still pretty good. Beck didn't have a steady job until the end of the prior year when he was offered to host a cheap-rate cable show for psychics- hey, a paycheck was a paycheck. Lately, he hadn't been keeping in touch with his other pals.

As for Andre Harris, yeah he still kept in touch with his friends as much as he could. Andre continued living at the former Ghostbusters' Firehouse headquarters (which he had rebuilt since the explosion five years prior) with his pet ghost, Slimer. Andre also kept his love for the paranormal even going so far as to start his own business, _Andre's Paranormal Paradise_; a store that sold miscellaneous paranormal objects, vast amounts of paranormal literature, and gum. He even managed to convince Tori Vega- the girl whose body got taken over by Gozer and afterwards eventually became a co-secretary to the Ghostbusters- to come and work with him. Surprisingly, Tori jumped at the chance to leave her exciting hotel cleaning job and work at Andre's shop- which prompted a number of suggestive jokes from Rex.

Speaking of Rex Powers, he was doing pretty decently for himself. Granted he hadn't had a steady job, steady girlfriend, or even a steady mode of transportation things were still okay for him. But at the start of the year, he managed to convince Andre to let him move into Andre's grandmother's house and get him a job at Andre's store. Shortly after being fired from his job, Rex repeatedly applied for jobs at- usually topless- bars before securing one at an old friend's modestly successful- not topless- bar near the community college campus.

Meanwhile on the college campus at UCLA, the final Ghostbuster Robbie Shapiro had worked his way up to secure his own laboratory in the science department. He was living with his longtime girlfriend and former Ghostbusters' secretary Cat Valentine in a comfortable house in a nice little neighborhood near campus. A man of science, most of his time did go into…well science, but he was still a very sweet boyfriend (according to Cat), a pretty cool friend (as Andre and Beck put it), and a nerdy fungus loving freak (a term coined by former adolescent bully turned friend Rex). But old habits are hard to break and he still carried his trusty PKE meter with him everywhere he went and would occasionally perfect instruments the Ghostbusters used to use.

The others were doing pretty well as can be expected. Sinjin van Cleef, the scrawny nerd who almost fell victim to Gozer, maintained a career in accounting. Heck, he was still the accountant to every one of the Ghostbusters. Sinjin also had strong, obsessive feelings for Jade as well, and didn't try to move on romantically anyway. Trina Vega, Tori's sister, ended up staying in Los Angeles to pursue a career in "fame and fortune". Trina acted alongside Beck and for the past two years and been trying to get Beck to fall in love with her. Mayor Lane Alexander had withheld his position in office for another term. No one was absolutely sure what became of the Ghostbusters' antagonist Walter Dickers, and quite frankly no one cared.

It seemed that everyone but Jade had stayed in Los Angeles. But she could only go so far with an acting career and eventually, she moved back to Los Angeles to start a whole new life for herself and her son. Yes, Jade was a mother now. After having her heart broken by a former troupe member (and then destroying his car and burning his house) Jade left London and went back to LA hoping to reconnect with Beck, but then she learned she was pregnant. Carefully considering her options, Jade felt it'd be best not to bring a baby into Beck's life and she decided to start her life in LA from scratch. She actually kept true to her word and was now living an adequate life with her nearly eight month old son, Ethan. From the looks of her life, it appeared as though Beck or the Ghostbusters would stay out of her life for good.

…

Jade, was walking home from a nearby store while pushing her son in his stroller. Her mind seemed to be wandering as she stepped in something gooey and pink. "Gross," she wiped it off her shoe. "This is why people shouldn't chew gum," she kept on going til she reached her apartment. The building's superintendent was in front arguing with a plumber as Jade made her way alongside them. "Yo," she barked at the superintendent, "make yourself useful and help me take some of this crap to my apartment."

The superintendent groaned. "You better watch how you talk West, I'm the superintendent not some butler."

"Shut your face a-hole," Jade let go of the stroller and hurled groceries at the superintendent. "And by the way, when are you gonna fix the lights in my kid's room?"

"I didn't do that?" the adults didn't notice the stroller roll a foot or two away.

"If you did you did a crap job because the lights won't stop flickering and…" Jade noticed the stroller had been moved.

"Fine I'll fix 'em, just ask nicer next time."

Jade ignored the man and moved forward to bring the stroller closer to her. But as she approached it, it started moving faster and on its own with her baby still inside. "WHOA!" She started to chase after it yelling for help and attracting the attention of onlookers who also tried to stop the stroller. For some reason, it was uncontrollable as it swerved into the street, bringing cars to screeching halts. The stroller kept on going, avoiding cars as if it was being controlled. Eventually, the stroller stopped a few blocks away in the middle of a busy street just as it seemed a bus was about to hit it. Jade instantly scooped up her unaffected son and held him close to her.

In that instant it didn't matter if Jade was trying to stay out of the Ghostbusters' lives; she needed their help.

…

Miles away as all this was going on, the Ecto-1 pulled into the driveway of a pretty high-class house in an upscale neighborhood. Rex was the first out of the passenger side followed by Andre, who exited via the driver's side. "Got the boom box?" Andre asked.

"Yep," Rex answered as he opened the back door. "Come on, let's suit up."

A woman was waiting for them. Once Andre and Rex situated themselves, she breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you guys are here."

"How many are there?" Andre asked.

"Fourteen."

"How big are they?" Rex inquired.

"About four feet." Rex and Andre exchanged glances and sighed. The woman opened the door to reveal a bunch of little kids celebrating a birthday party. She clapped her hands to get their attention. "Okay kids, look who's here!" Andre and Rex entered the living room with enthusiasm and energy as the kids booed.

"I thought it was gonna be Iron Man," a little boy whined.

"Life's full of disappointment kid," Rex quietly said to the boy before perking up. "So, who's ready to have fun?"

An older looking boy approached the two ghostbusters. "My dad says you guys are full of crap."

"Well," Andre tried to keep a positive attitude, "I guess some people have trouble believing in the paranormal."

"No, he just says you're full of crap and that's why you guys ran out of business."

"Yeah well, at least we got our own theme song." Rex took this as a cue to start up the boom box they brought. "Sing along kids!" The two men then started to sing and dance to their theme song.

"_If there's somethin' strange_

_In your neighborhood_

_Who you gonna call?"_

"IRON MAN!" the kids all shouted. They continued chanting the superhero's name over the music.

"And it don't look good," Andre and Rex stated that part of the song with exasperation.

But in the end, they still got their payment. "Andre, I can't take no more," Rex put his money in his pocket. "I ain't gonna keep doin' kids' parties. It's not right to make a livin' entertainin' snot-nosed little brats."

"Yeah, but the holidays are comin' up and I could use a little extra cash," Andre interjected.

"Face it Andre, Ghostbusters don't exist no more. I betcha a year from now those kids won't remember who we are."

"Ungrateful little yuppie larva…and after all we did for this city!"

"We conjured up a hundred-foot marshmallow man, destroyed a historic apartment building, and ended up getting sued by the city of Los Angeles- not to mention all that marshmallowy funk that covered the streets was partly our fault."

"Yeah…but what a ride that was."

…

Taking no chances, Jade had left her son in the care of her mother and drove out to UCLA. Swallowing her pride, she knocked on the door to Robbie Shapiro's laboratory. Expecting him to answer wearing a typical lab coat and glasses with the wild mad scientist hair, she was surprised when he answered in a dapper looking vest, a nice shirt and tie, and for some reason jeans (plus he was looking a little more fit than before). "Wow, you look surprisingly normal."

Robbie stifled a laugh. "What did you expect; the stereotypical mad scientist lab coat and hair?"

"Actually yeah?"

"You didn't come here just to insult me did you?"

"Look, I need to talk to you about something real important."

"Of course, come in," he stepped aside so that she could enter his state-of-the-art lab. "What do you have to discuss with me?"

"I think there's something freaky after my baby."

"By baby you mean an actual infant?"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Fascinating; I never pegged you as the maternal type. Could you explain what happened with your offspring?" Robbie reached for a clipboard and pen.

"Yeah I came back from the store wheeling my son in his stroller and I turn to talk to the asshole superintendent and the stroller starts moving on its own and onto the streets. I'm real grateful that it stopped before a bus hit my kid."

"And did anyone else see this happen?"

"A bunch of people. Do you think I'm imagining this?"

"I'm not saying that at all. It's just we scientists try to look for the simplest of explanations. Listen, I have some experiments to do; would you like to continue this conversation at a later date?"

"Hell no."

"Alright, then I suppose you can watch; just don't touch anything."

"Don't tell me what to do, nerd."

Robbie turned to his assistant. "Everything ready?" the assistant nodded. "Good, I'd like to start with the negative calibration," Robbie picked up some sort of device and moved closer to a window. Through the window, a couple could be seen arguing.

"This is science?"

"Partly, this is also a psychology experiment."

"So what's the deal?"

"I'm trying to determine whether human emotions actually affect the physical environment."

"Can these losers see us?"

"Nope. Mr. and Mrs. Harper think they're here for marriage counseling. We've kept them waiting for two and a half hours and I've been gradually increasing the temperature in the room. It's up to ninety-five degrees at the moment," Robbie's assistant stepped into the room. "Now my assistant is asking them if they'd mind waiting another half hour." Robbie and Jade watched the reactions. Mr. Harper seemed to hate this idea and started banging his head against the wall as Mrs. Harper tried to calm him down. Robbie just observed and wrote on the clipboard he was carrying.

"Okay, so what do you think?"

"I think Mr. Harper's headed for a breakdown."

"I meant about my issue."

"Oh, right the baby thing." Robbie tilted his head toward his assistant, "ready the next one." He moved to the next window as Jade followed. "I can understand you believing there's any paranormal activity, it seems like a definite possibility. If I take your case I'd like to get Andre's involvement."

"Whatever, but promise me you won't get Beck involved."

"I promise."

Jade took a pause. "You still hang out with Beck these days?"

"No, not really. Beck was pretty borderline for a while, then he crossed the border; the border being metaphorical of course."

"I never have, and never will understand you and your freakiness." Jade took another slight pause. "Does he…er, has Beck ever mentioned me?"

"No."

"Well, I guess I don't blame him." Jade looked through the next window and saw a little girl no older than five playing with toys. "Cute kid."

"I suppose."

"She yours?"

"No," Robbie said that sort of defensively.

"Oh," Jade thought she understood, "you and Cat broke up, huh?"

"For your information Cat and I are still together and very much in love."

"And you haven't knocked her up yet?"

"No, we're not married."

"What's being married have to do with kids?"

"Well..." Robbie tried to find the words to say, "...there is a certain way to...start a family...and she and I...well, we...we..."

Jade put the pieces together. "You telling me you haven't slept with her yet?"

Robbie's face turned a little red. "Cat and I don't believe in premarital intercourse."

"Well for your sake you better put a ring on her finger fast."

Robbie stifled a cough. "Yes, well, time to administer the affection test. Send in the puppy." Robbie (and Jade) watched as the assistant brought one of the most adorable puppies in and set it in the little girl's arms.

They sat in silence for a moment (Robbie taking notes) before Jade spoke. "I know I don't appreciate a lot of things, but I do appreciate you doing this thing for me."

"Hmm, motherhood seems to have softened you. Anywho, try not to worry about this; Andre and I will help you."

Jade snatched his clipboard and pencil from him. "Here's my number, call before you show up at my place. And please don't bring Beck."

"I promise I won't."

"Good," she thrusted the clipboard back at him, "see you whenever."

"Bye," Robbie watched Jade leave before motioning for his assistant to approach him. "Okay now remove the puppy."

…

Eight o'clock that evening; it was time for one of the highest rated cable access shows in Los Angeles (and considering many people didn't watch those types of channels, it was a pretty big deal). Beck sat in a seat and when it was his cue, he addressed his camera after the final commercial. "Welcome back to _World of the Psychic _and in case you've forgotten I'm your host Beck Oliver. My next guest today is local man and former teacher Erwin Sikowitz. Now Sikowitz, you recently blogged about you having visions of the end of the world, would you care to elaborate on that."

Sikowitz nodded. "My belief is that the world will end at the stroke of midnight on New Year's Eve."

"New Year's Eve this year?"

"Precisely."

"Is that all you have to say about that?"

"That's all there is to say."

"You're not going to go into further detail about how you saw the world coming to an end?"

"Nope," Sikowitz drank some coconut milk.

"Well, ladies and gentleman I predict it's clearly been a slow day for psychics."

"Good Gandhi, you're psychic?"

"And that's the end of tonight's show! Til the next time this is Beck Oliver saying," Beck stared at the camera and put his fingers to his head as if he was transmitting mental telepathy to the audience and then smiled to the camera, "goodnight Los Angeles."

"CUT!" the director yelled.

Beck went over to the director. "What gives Dale? We were supposed to get that telepathic spoon bending guy."

"He cancelled," Dale informed Beck.

"So you replace him with that whackjob?"

"He's the best we could get on short notice. Beck, everyone thinks you're a fraud and no respected psychic will come on this show."

"Well that's bull crap…everyone knows that I am a fraud!"

"I don't have time for you now, I gotta go shoot the mayor's new ad."

"The mayor's here? Where is he?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you anything. Go home and do something illegal for all I care but get outta here before-"

A bunch of officials gathered around the mayor basically burst through the studio doors. "Mayor Lane!" Beck ran past Dale and tried to get close to the mayor. "Mayor Lane, it's Beck Oliver."

The next thing Beck knew he was being led away. "Well, well Beck Oliver, we meet again."

"Dickless, so nice to see you again."

Walter Dickers tried to hold back his rage. "I'm surprised that you're not in prison by now."

"I'm not surprised you're still kissing ass for the government. You work for the mayor now?"

"After I was fired from the EPA I secured myself another high-end government job and now I work for the mayor as his new assistant."

"I bet you only got the job because you got a relative who knows someone who has access to the mayor."

"Good guess. If you must know my mother is friends with Mayor Lane's mother."

"Ouch, you played the Mom card- sneaky move there Dickless."

"Dickers!"

"Whatever, I need to talk to Lane."

"Why, there are no ghosts anywhere."

"And that's one of the reasons why I want to talk to his mayorship. See, I helped do a little job for the city a while back and got stiffed on the bill, and now I'm starting to think you had something to do with me and my guys not getting paid."

"That's a laugh."

"What is?"

"You thinking."

"Pretty lame comeback from an ass kissing Mama's Boy there Dickless."

By this point it was a miracle Dickers hadn't unleashed his rage. "Listen you little pissant, the mayor is running for Governor of California and the last thing we need is for him to be associated with two-bit frauds like you and your friends. Stay away from the mayor," Dickers started to leave.

"Hey, I'm a voter!" Beck called to him. "Aren't you supposed to lie to me and kiss my ass? You kiss everyone else's ass I can't imagine why you won't kiss mine Mr. Dickless."

"DICKERS!" Dickers screamed back at him. "MY NAME IS DICKERS!"

"Oh, it matters."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, I couldn't find another antagonist as goodbad as Dickers. For the record; the new antagonist (besides Vigo the Carpathian) is Jack Hardemeyer, the mayor's assistant. Honestly, Hardemeyer was a frickin' asshole who I think was more of a threat to them than Walter Peck. Plus I said I couldn't find another guy to fill Hardemeyer's role so I gave an excuse to bring Dickers back, and back with a vengeance.**

**I hope this long intro has done its job introducing the characters and what has been going on and what not. If you have any questions about any changes PM me or ask in a review and I'd be more than happy to explain what's going on.**

**Oh, and I need help from you guys. See, a song called **_**(Your Love Keeps Lifting Me) Higher and Higher **_**will play a major role as the story goes on, but I decided not to use that song. Why? I doubt a lot of people have heard it and I wanted to go with something a little more modern-ish than that. So w/ the aid of a pal/sister we narrowed it down to three songs that we feel would be a better replacement. To add to the suspense (and to get votes) the top 3 song choices are in a poll on my profile. Choose which one you like best. I'm not sure when voting ends, but it won't be for a while.**

**Please and thank you.**


	2. The Original Ghostbusters Reunite

**YAY, THIS FANFIC IS LOVED!**

**And if it's not, please don't take away my moment. It's just been getting positive feedback and people (not just people who leave reviews) actually wanna know what happens next. **

**But I'm surprise no one asks me who'll be filling in the Janoz role. Eh, no big; you're gonna meet him in this chapter anyway.**

**So enough of me talkin' and let's get this started!**

* * *

><p>"So he called?" Jade was on the phone at her job talking to her mother. "You didn't say anything humiliating did you Liz…so he and Andre are showing up later…what time…I can ask the new guy in charge if he'll let me off early; he has a pretty obvious crush on me…no, I'm not gonna consider going out with him, he's weird…he's in his 40's anyway…sure I like older men, but not almost two decades older…look, I'll call you after I talk to him, I gotta get back to work…fine…fine…yeah…GOODBYE LIZ!" Jade hung up the phone.<p>

"Hey," a delivery guy came in, "we got this painting here," he pointed to a massive sized sepia-tone painting of an older looking man in what appeared to be a warrior's outfit standing in the foreground of what appeared to be a battle site, "what do we do with it?"

"Don't ask me creep, talk to the guy in charge."

"And the guy in charge is?"

"That's me," a spastic looking man in his forties came running over to the delivery men. Jade took this as her cue to go back to work. "I'm Spencer Shay and I'm the new curator."

"We got this 'Vigo' painting and we don't know what to do with it."

"Ah yes, 'Vigo the Carpathian'. The art museum's being remodeled for the time being so Vigo's gonna have to go in the restoration room."

The delivery guy and his partner looked at him confused. "And that is?"

"This way gentlemen," Spencer led them to the restoration room. "Leave the painting over there," he pointed to the spot in an archway. As the delivery men moved the painting, Spencer went around the restoration room to oversee how the art restorers were doing their jobs. "I want you to know that what you're doing is awful," he critiqued to some poor guy. "Hey, hey!" he ran over to a woman, "you don't mix those colors together for this kind of stuff; use more softer colors. And you!" Spencer went over to another guy, "a painting like this requires light brushstrokes." He demonstrated what to do.

"I thought you were a sculptor?" the guy asked.

"I'm an artist…though yes, I mostly dabble in sculpture. But if you want to be a successful artist, you must learn any and all aspects of art."

"How'd you get to be curator anyway?"

"I knew a guy, who knew a guy, who knew a guy, who knew my friend Socko, who knew the curator."

"Eh?"

"Just get back to work, and remember to use light brushstrokes like I showed you." Spencer went over to where Jade was. "Why hello, Jade."

"Spencer," Jade tried to ignore his attempt at flirting and focused on painting.

"I see the painting's coming along fine."

"I guess, I mean I don't really care so…"

"If you don't care about art then why are you working at an art museum?"

"I needed a job when I came back to LA and I applied here as a joke, but they still hired me."

"You're not a fan of art restoration then?"

"Not unless I get to use the potentially dangerous tools."

"Well, I was gonna start working on restoring a rare sculpture in a few days with some potentially dangerous tools and maybe I could use some help."

"Let me rephrase what I said before; I want to use the potentially dangerous tools _alone_. And honestly, I don't wanna continue working here."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Besides your existence, no. This gig was just a way for me to make some money to take care of me and my son but now that he's getting older and my mother wants to be more involved in his life than she ever was in mine, I'm considering going back to acting."

"Ah, but acting is technically an art too," Jade scoffed at him and directed her attention back to the painting. "Listen, since you might not be here any longer, I was thinking maybe you can I could get some lunch some time?"

"Not now, not ever."

"So, I'll take a rain check?"

"Whatever. Listen, I have something important I have to tend to and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind letting me out early."

"I would mind; but since it's important, I'll let it slide."

"Great, see you whenever." She got her stuff and hurried out of the museum.

Spencer smiled to himself, "Oh yeah, I think she likes me." There was a loud crash at the other end of the room. Spencer let out a spastic agonized moan and hurried over to where the crash took place.

Meanwhile, the delivery guys finished getting the painting 'Vigo the Carpathian' in its place. "Kinda creepy, isn't it?" the talkative delivery guy asked. His partner just shrugged. "You're a man of many words." He and his partner left the scene.

Had anyone paid attention to the painting, they would've noticed Vigo's eyes had started to glow red.

…

At _Andre's Paranormal Paradise_, Tori was tending to a customer, Andre was taking inventory, and Robbie was reading over paranormal literature. "Now this one's interesting," Robbie summed up what he finished reading, "Berlin, 1939: a flower cart took off by itself, rolled half a kilometer, three hundred eyewitnesses."

Tori gave the freaky looking customer his change back, "My best to the coven sir; have a nice day! Robbie, you actually think a German flower cart from the 1930's could be connected to what happened with Jade's baby stroller."

"I still can't believe Jade has a baby," Andre commentated. "Rob, you should also check Duke University's mean averaging studies on controlled psychokinesis," Andre tossed a book at Robbie.

"I already did," Robbie informed, "but I suppose rereading never hurts." He read it, tossed the book aside, and reached for another book.

A customer entered the shop. "Perhaps you guys can help me look for a love potion?"

Andre smiled. "Hey Beck, how's it goin?"

"Goin' good, I guess," Beck went over to Robbie. "Hey Mr. Smarty-Pants College Boy."

"Hello, Beck," Robbie was too distracted by his readings to add enthusiasm in his greet.

"Still a bookworm I see. You know, I bet those science girls really dig that large cranium of yours."

"Actually, I think they're more interested in my epididymis."

"Right," Beck moved on from Robbie. "Tori Vega, you still have nice cheekbones."

"Thanks, Beck," Tori smiled. "Well, I'm gonna call it a day and head home. My dad invited me to some banquet, but a part of me thinks he's trying to hook me up with one of the rookies in his precinct. See you guys."

"Bye," the boys all said in unison as Tori left.

"Speaking of calling it a day," Beck began, "I thought maybe you guys could lock up shop and buy me some dinner."

"As fun as that sounds, I can't do that," Andre declined as he went behind the counter to finish tallying up the inventory. "Oh, and the book you requested, _Magical Paths to Fortune and Power_, arrived this morning." He pulled out the book from a shelf under the counter and handed it to Beck.

Robbie scoffed as he reached for a new book. "Good luck with that, Beck."

"Thanks Andre," Beck ignored Robbie and thanked Andre. "Put the bill on my account."

"Hey Andre," Robbie handed the book he was reading to Andre and pointed to a passage, "maybe you should take a look at this."

Andre read it over. "Yeah, could be."

"You guys working on something?" Beck questioned.

"Yeah, Robbie and I were gonna help…"

"Ahem," Robbie, who was standing to the side of Beck a few feet away holding another book, cleared his throat as he nonverbally acknowledged Beck's presence.

"…Robbie and I were gonna check something out for someone we know."

Beck casually shrugged. "Sounds helpful." He took a pause. "Who you helping?"

"The person wishes to remain anonymous," Andre's phone rang. "_Andre's Paranormal Paradise_, Andre speaking," Andre's face fell and his expression became monotone, "yeah, we do have all the big-name flavors of gum," the person on the other end hung up. "Can you believe people callin' me up askin' bout the gum instead of all the other cool stuff I sell?" Andre looked down at his work.

Beck put his hand under Andre's chin and lifted Andre's head up so Andre was looking at him. "Who are you helping?"

"An old…acquaintance."

"Ah," Beck made it seem like he didn't care and let Andre look back at his work.

Then Beck grabbed Andre by his ears and lifted his head up. "OW! OW! LET GO!"

"Who are you helping?"

"I CAN'T TELL YOU!"

"Yes, you can," Beck started pulling harder on Andre's ears.

"Don't tell him, Andre." Robbie tried to encourage his friend as he tossed another book aside.

"Ignore Shapiro and tell the old Beckster who you're helping."

"I AIN'T HELPIN' NOBODY!" Andre tried not to tell. Beck gave the ears a tighter tug. "OW!"

"Now are you gonna tell me who you're helping?"

"I CAN'T!" Beck pulled Andre's ears as tight as he could. "OKAY, OKAY, IT'S JADE!"

Beck instantly let go in surprise. "My Jade?"

Andre looked as though he was about to cry. "My ears!"

Robbie put his hand to his forehead and shook his head. "My god."

Beck looked the two of them in disbelief. "Jade's back?"

"She's been back for a while, but she didn't bother telling any of us," Andre informed as he rubbed his ears.

"Why not?"

"We believe the central reason for her not informing us of her return is most likely to do to with how she would assume we feel about her reproducing," Robbie explained.

"Sorry Rob, but I don't understand Shapiro-Speak. Though it sounded like you said Jade reproduced."

"I did."

"Jade's got a kid now?" Robbie nodded his head. "So she's with some other guy now?"

"No, she's single," Andre stated.

"Andre!" Robbie was glaring at him.

"Was I not supposed to tell him that?"

…

The knocking on her apartment door was able to make Jade drop everything she was working on and answer it. "Hey, Andre," she gave Andre a small hug. "Thanks for coming."

"Always glad to help," Andre answered. "Hugs aren't so bad either, and they're pretty rare comin' from you."

Robbie was next. "Hey Jade."

"Nice to see you again, Robbie," she was about to close the door when a foot stopped it from shutting. "Shit."

"I think you'd be happy to know I'm willing to give us another chance," Beck smirked at her.

"Robbie, you promised you wouldn't tell him!"

"I didn't," Robbie stated.

"Then why is he here if you didn't tell him?"

"Andre told him."

"Dude!"

"I couldn't help it!" Andre fessed. "The man pulled my ears!"

"Am I gonna get a warm welcome?" Beck asked. "I think I'd like a hug too."

"I'm ignoring you," Jade snarled at him. "So Robbie, Andre, is there anything specific you'd like to do first?"

"I think it's best we examine the baby first," Andre suggested.

"Yeah," Robbie agreed, "and anything associated with the infant; toys, clothes, his bedroom, and especially the stroller."

"Fine," Jade allowed. "You want I should set him on the table so you have more room?"

"If you'd like."

Jade went over to the playpen in the living room and picked up her son. Almost instantly he started to get fussy. "It's okay, they're not gonna hurt you," Jade assured her son as she sat him down on a baby-mat that was laying out on the table. "You aren't gonna hurt him, are you?" Jade directed this to Robbie.

"No, we're just giving him a little precursory medical examination."

"Sounds painful."

"It's not," Andre point blankly stated.

"Plus we don't have all the standard medical equipment for serious testing," Robbie explained. "These are just simple, non-painful tests. Could you gather all the necessary accessories in the baby's room please?"

"Sure," Jade left the two alone with her son. Passing Beck en route to her son's room, she gave him an evil looking glare. "Touch nothing," Beck put his hands in the air and took a seat in her recliner.

"You sure you know what you're doin' Rob?" Andre whispered.

"Nope," Robbie admitted as he pulled out a stethoscope and put it around his neck.

"But you've done this before right?"

"Yeah…on a chimpanzee." He handed Andre a ruler. "Measure him for me." Robbie took out a tape recorder. "Subject is a Caucasian male; aged eight months this next week, length is…"

"…twenty-four inches."

"Length twenty-four inches, weight…" Robbie picked up Jade's son, "…estimated 18.6 pounds."

"You can figure that out just by holding the kid?"

"Yeah, can't everyone?"

"No!"

Robbie shrugged as he set the baby back down. "Let's begin with the ocular test first," Robbie reached for a mini flashlight and shone the light in the baby's face as he waved it around. "Pupillary response is normal. Now for the auditory test; Andre, I'm gonna need you to snap your fingers at the right side of his ear directly after I snap my fingers on the left side."

"Ooh, I'm bein' put to some real good use."

Robbie rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers on one side of the baby's ears as Andre followed suit on the other side. They did this a few more times before Robbie stopped it. "Auditory is normal. Papillary reflex..." Robbie started to tickle the infant, which the infant found amusing. "...subject appears to be ticklish."

Andre suspiciously raised his eyebrow. "You sure you know what you're doing?"

In the meantime, Beck got up from the recliner and had followed Jade into her son's room. "So, whatever happened to Mr. Right?" he asked.

"There never was a Mr. Right," Jade was trying to ignore him as she situated everything.

"Are you taking any applications now for Mr. Right?"

"No, and certainly not from you," she pushed past him as she left the room, but Beck still followed.

"You would've been better off marrying me."

"I would've been better off if you've fallen off a cliff."

"So does that mean you missed me?"

"Piss off."

"Listen, can I ask you a serious question?"

"Doubtful," she really wasn't expecting him to ask a serious question.

But he did. "Did you consider trying to find me when you came back to California?" Jade didn't answer. "I wouldn't have cared if you had a kid or not you know. I really missed you."

"Yeah, right," she went over to where Robbie and Andre were examining her son. "How's it going?"

"He seems to be fine," Robbie answered as he laid the baby down on its back.

"Yeah, but we still need to search his stuff for any paranormal traces," Andre reminded.

"You idiots can find it yourselves!" Jade snapped.

"No need to be ganky."

Jade groaned. "Fine, I'll show you where the room is."

"That's better," Andre followed her.

"Beck, could you do me a favor?" Robbie began.

"I never like it when you ask me to do things for you," Beck commentated.

Robbie handed Beck a plastic container. "Could you get a stool sample?"

"Business or pleasure?"

Robbie rolled his eyes and went to the baby's room. "Here it is," Jade said nothing more.

"Yo Robbie," Andre eyed the room, "check out all the toys." Andre picked up a stuffed dinosaur and started playing with it.

Robbie also looked around as he pulled out his PKE meter. "Hmm, I never knew children needed this many toys." He set down the PKE meter and shook a rattle.

"You sayin' you never played with this many toys when you were growing up?"

"My parents didn't like me enough to buy me any toys really." Robbie shook the rattle again. "Do any of these toys have a purpose?"

"Wait, you didn't have any toys?"

"I had part of a slinky, but I straightened it."

"Let's hope when you become a father you get your kid toys."

"I intend to if that day ever comes."

"Let's hope so."

"What is an appropriate age to buy a chemistry set for your child?"

"I'll leave you two alone to discuss toys," Jade left the room and went back toward the dining area where Beck was holding her son as if he was playing with him. This image couldn't help but make her smile.

"You know," Beck was talking to the kid, "I could've been your father. And just think of the awesome head of hair you'd have." Jade made her presence known. Beck made it seem as though nothing was going on. "He's got some clear liquid coming out of his mouth."

"It's normal."

"And he smells. Did his father stink?" Jade rolled her eyes. "He isn't named after his father isn't he?"

"God no."

"He named after me?"

"His name's Ethan."

"Really? Don't actors and actresses give their kids some freaky names? Imagine if you became like super-famous and he goes to school with a name like _Ethan_?" Jade let out a small laugh. "See that, Ethan, your mother actually smiled?"

"Ha, ha, Beck. Look, there's nothing wrong with him is there?"

"He smells."

"He needs a new diaper, jackass."

"Good," Beck passed the baby over to Jade, "you can get his stool sample for me." Beck whistled his way to Ethan's room. "Anything?"

"Nope," Andre informed as he played with Ethan's toys.

Robbie was going over his notes. "I think the next logical thing to do would be to examine the site where the stroller stopped; seems safer than getting gynelogical tests on the mother."

"But if that's necessary, I volunteer for that," Beck volunteered. Robbie and Andre rolled their eyes and left. "What'd I say?"

"Well?" Jade handed Robbie a container with her son's stool.

"Thank you," Robbie took the container. "There seems to be nothing out of the ordinary inside the apartment, which leads me to suspect this could be an outside interferrence. Could you show us where the stroller stopped?"

"I can't show you because I'm not gonna leave my son unattended and I'm not gonna take him outside until I know what's up. It stopped at the crosswalk near Main and First Avenue." Robbie was the first out, followed by Andre, but Beck stayed behind. "You can leave now?"

"No goodbye kiss?" Beck asked.

"Leave."

"A 'please' would suffice." Jade pushed him out of her apartment and slammed the door. "Boys," Beck joined his friends near the elevator, "she missed me." The three of them left the building and started walking to where Jade described what happened. Walking in the middle of the street, Beck got the cars to hit the brakes. "Make way, we're scientists." One car almost hit him. "HEY, I'M WALKIN' HERE!"

"_Midnight Cowboy_ is set in New York, not Los Angeles" Robbie informed.

"Everything good is set in New York," Beck and his pals stopped at the spot, blocking a taxi from going, which pissed off the driver. "The meter's running, you're cool."

Robbie handed Andre his PKE meter and pulled a Geiger meter out of another pocket. The two of them held the respective meters over the spot, and both meters started acting up. "Rob," Andre was excited, "we hit the spot! I've got 1118 on the PKE meter."

"And that's 2.5 GEVs on the Geiger meter," Robbie concluded.

Beck looked at them confused. "So, that's good, right? What does this mean?"

"It means we have to come back here and figure out what the Hell is under the street."

* * *

><p><strong>I thought this would be a good place to stop. I didn't know if I should've kept going because I wanted to devote a whole chapter to the court scene and I wasn't sure if them finding out what was under the street would be long enough for the chapter. However, there was some other short going-ons before the court scene so the next chapter is gonna be them figuring out what's under the street and then the court scene.<strong>

**And hey, this and the first chapter should be more than adequate in length anyway.**


	3. A Season of Slime and Evil

**I was contemplating over whether or not I should keep doing these types of fanfics where I rip off movies (it's like every time I see a good one, I get ideas) and seriously thinking I should stop. Then my pal Andy who knows my biggest TV obsession is **_**Leverage **_**(no offense to the **_**Victorious**_** gang but I love that show more) quoted the character Hardison- one of my favorite characters to quote- by telling me…**

"**Somebody gotta rip off the movies; shoot that's your niche."**

**First off, I love that my pal Andy (he prefers when I call him 'pal' over 'friend' for some reason) knows me well and even took a quote about Hardison fighting the injured to apply it to the current situation. And after going over reviews and the (**_**nice**_**) PM messages, it's nice to know he's not the only one who doesn't mind me doing this. So I'm pretty sure this won't be one of my last movie rip-offs for this fandom. I'm not goin' away that easily folks. To all the haters: if you don't like what I write, don't read it; plain and simple.**

**Enough of me ventin' from the haters; who wants to read some more Ghostbusting?**

* * *

><p>The Ghostbusters arrived back at the spot later that evening in Beck's pickup truck with a bunch of legitimate looking construction tools. The boys were also dressed as utility men.<p>

"You really think this is gonna work?" Andre asked as he flipped his hardhat the right way around.

"Yeah and where did you get these outfits?" Robbie questioned Beck as Robbie put on his hardhat.

"I might've borrowed these costumes from the scene shop," Beck answered as if he did nothing wrong. "It's not like they're gonna miss 'em. Besides, you guys are wearing plaid underneath like I told you to; wearing plaid under construction vests makes you look legit."

"You would know this how?"

"Acting." Beck put on his hardhat and went to his truck and got out a drilling tool.

"Do I wanna know where you got them tools?" Andre inquired.

"I did some favors for a guy."

"Who's gonna do the excavating?" Robbie asked.

Beck passed the tool to Robbie. "Thanks for volunteering."

"I didn't volunteer!"

"Well, you're the one who used the big word so I think you come the closest in knowing what the hell we're doing."

"Curse my extensive vocabulary!"

"See, big words. Start up the…whatever that is; Andre and I are gonna make this place look like a legit construction zone."

"And what about after the hole is made? I'm not gonna be the one to be lowered down the hole."

"No, no. Seeing as though you did the work on the hole, you don't have to go down it?"

"I don't have to go down the hole?"

"No, you don't have to go down." Beck heard Andre snicker. "Get your mind outta the gutter Andre."

"How do I turn this device on?"

"You're smart, you'll figure it out."

Robbie inspected the tool. "Modernly electric drilling device of some sort. I wonder if this switch…" the tool turned itself on and because Robbie wasn't holding it properly, it started to drill all over. Robbie managed to flip the switch. "I think that thing tried to kill me!"

"You just have to hold it steady."

"Then why don't you use it?"

"Because I'm buying us snackage at the mini mart." Beck started walking across the street. "I'll get you some chocolate or something."

"Ooh, I'm gettin' me a Frozen Coke!" Andre followed Beck.

"But what if someone asks me what I'm doing?" Robbie questioned them. "Someone like a cop or city official."

"Then come get us," Beck replied. "Til then, just act like you know what you're doing."

"Easy for you to say." Robbie watched as Beck and Andre went into the mini-mart. "I just gotta hold this potentially dangerous machine steady." Robbie gripped tight on the handle as he flipped the switch on. This time, there wasn't as much damage. "This isn't so bad. Feels kind of…exhilarating. I feel important!" Robbie smiled to himself as the instrument continued drilling, unaware that nearly thirty minutes had gone by.

"Hey!" a car honked its horn. Robbie looked up to notice that car was a squad car. "How ya doin'?"

Robbie stopped drilling and looked around. "Me?"

"Yeah."

"Oh I'm fine, no complaints."

"Can I ask why you're cutting?"

"Actually, I'm excavating."

"Why?"

"Um…you wanna know why I'm cutting?"

"I thought you said you were doing something else?"

"Did I?"

"Why are you doing what you're doing?"

"Um…" Robbie nervously looked around before locking eyes on the mini mart where Beck and Andre had exited, "HEY BOSS!" he beckoned for Beck and Andre to come over.

"Who told you to stop cuttin'?" Beck disguised his voice to sound more like a macho construction worker. Beck went over to the cop. "You tell my guy here to stop cuttin'?"

"Yes, I told him to stop cutting," the cop informed. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're workin' pal, what's it look like we're doin'? We let yous guys work, don't we?"

"Ease up," Andre tried to mimic how Beck was talking. "Sorry Officer, he's just been workin' overtime. We're here 'cause some jerk downtown is makin' us work on a Friday night. Ain't I right, there uh…Ben?"

"Yeah yous right there Andy." Beck tilted his head toward Robbie. "Ain't he right there Ziggy?"

Robbie deepened his voice and held up his fist. "Yo!"

"So let us guys do our job, alright there pal?"

"Just take it easy fellas," the cop sat back in his seat as his partner started driving off. Once out of sight, Andre and Beck started laughing hysterically.

Robbie, however, didn't seem so amused. "Ziggy?"

"Sorry man," Beck was in a fit of laughter. "My mind was on blank."

"You named Andre Andy and he named you Ben. That's pretty close to your original names. Couldn't you call me Ricky or something? Heck, Bob was even closer to my name than Ziggy."

"I just can't believe how you said 'Yo'."

Andre eased up on the laughter. "Yeah, how'd you get your voice so deep, Ziggy?" He and Beck broke out in more fits of laughter.

"I can do a lot of things you guys don't know about. And what took you guys so long in there anyway?"

"That place has some real nice magazines, man…real nice."

"Looks like you've been busy though," Beck noticed the large hole in the center.

"I think I've uncovered an air shaft or something," Robbie knelt down and held his PKE meter over the hole. "The readings seem to be off the chart. It's as if there's some paranormal phenomenon down there. We're gonna need a deeper reading."

"And how do we get those readings?"

"Someone has to go down there who isn't me."

"Why not you?"

"I was told if I made the hole, I didn't have to go down it; I was told this by you exactly!"

"Okay, fine. You don't have to go down the hole." Andre let out another snicker. "I think it's only fair that Andre does."

"What?" Andre didn't like this idea. "Why me? Why can't you? Is it 'cause I snickered?"

"It's because I'm the one who paid for the snacks, and I paid for your magazines. You owe me one, Andre."

"Can't I owe ya two? How 'bout we do a one, two, three-"

"Not it!" Beck and Robbie responded in unison.

"WHY ME?"

…

Meanwhile after hours in the restoration room, Spencer Shay climbed a ladder with an easel and paintbrush to start restoring the massive Vigo painting. "Okay, Mr. Vigo," Spencer put a few colors on the brush, "we're just gonna get you all nice and-" orange streams of lightning snapped out of Vigo's eyes and zapped Spencer. "NYAH!" screaming a typical scream of his, Spencer fell backwards off the ladder as shockwaves went through his body. Yet, he survived. Turning around, nothing happened to the painting. "Well, at least I didn't set it on fire." Spencer set the easel and paintbrush aside. "Guess we'll have to do this tomorrow." As he turned around to leave, he was zapped again. "NYAH!"

"_FOOLISH MORTAL_!"

Spencer turned around to see the background had changed and in the center was the floating head of Vigo the Carpathian. "What the? Did you-" the eyes sent out more streams of lighting. "STOP DOING THAT!"

"_I, Vigo, the Scourge of Carpathia, the Sorrow of Moldavia, command you_."

"You command me?"

"_I COMMAND YOU!"_

"YES!" Spencer got on his knees and bowed. "COMMAND ME, OH VIGO!" Spencer looked at the painting. "You're not gonna zap me again are you, 'cause that really hurts."

"_SILENCE!"_ Spencer cowered and whimpered in fear of the floating Vigo head. "_On a mountain of skulls in the castle of pain I sat on a throne of blood._"

"Sounds pretty painful."

"_What was will be!_ _What is will be no more! Now is the season of evil_..."

"Evil?"

"_EVIL_!"

"Evil? Evil's good. It is a nice season for evil; I feel the Holidays could use a touch of evil."

"_Find me a child so that I might live again_!" Vigo's head flew backwards as the scene returned to the former battleground and the painting became still again.

"A child?" The eyes zapped another orange lightning stream, this time directly into Spencer's eyes. After it was done, Spencer's confused expression then turned into a twisted smile. "A child." He understood what had to be done.

…

In the meantime, the boys had gathered the necessary equipment needed to lower Andre down the hole. Robbie was doing most of the lowering while Beck 'supervised'. "You okay down there Andre?" Beck yelled to him.

"Yeah, it ain't so bad," Andre called back up to his comrades.

"You know, you can turn on that wireless mic Robbie gave you."

"Oh," Andre reached into his pocket and turned the switch on. "CAN Y'ALL HEAR ME NOW?"

"Loud and clear, Andre, loud and clear."

"I shouted that, didn't I?"

"Little bit, yeah."

"My bad!" Andre didn't say anything for about another minute. "Guys, I think we're breaking through something 'cause I see a light. I think I'm in some kinda chamber or secret hiding place or somethin' freaky- though there's some nice tile work." Andre looked down. "SLIME!"

"Like that green stuff they dump on people on that kids' channel?"

"No, it's a river of slime- and it's pink!"

"How many gallons of it are there?" Robbie inquired.

"I dunno, but there's gotta be like over a thousand 'cause it's an entire river of it! Lower me down a lil' bit more so I can get a sample."

The same squad car from earlier pulled up alongside Robbie and Beck…and so did a car from a utility company. "Um…Beck," Robbie pointed.

"Don't say anything Rob, I got this," Beck stood up and cleared his throat to do disguise his voice as he did earlier. "What are yous guys doin' here?"

"What are yous guys doin' here?" the utility worker asked.

"I've got 'bout three thousand phones out in the Hollywood Hills and I gots about eight million miles of cable I gotta check."

"Whaddya talkin' bout? The phone lines are over there!" The utility worker pointed across the street.

"They are?" Beck paused for a few seconds before smacking Robbie upside the head. "I told you the phone lines were over there you stupid son of a-"

"HEY!" the same cop from earlier (with the name Derek on his jacket), "we checked. You're not with these guys or the phone company."

"I gotta major gas leak!" Beck pointed to steam.

"Hey," Andre was still down the hole, "I got a sample! You can bring me up now!" There was a hissing noise coming from the river, and suddenly some tentacles burst up from under the slime. "There's definitely somethin' freaky goin' on here guys!" One of the tentacles grabbed onto Andre's left leg. "GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Robbie and Beck started pulling the rope up and helped get Andre out from underground. Something they didn't count on was Andre flailing in fear and kicking a beam. The beam Andre kicked fell onto some power lines and the next thing anyone knew, there was a blackout. Not just in the local area, but there was a blackout all across the city of Los Angeles. "MY BAD!"

…

Jade lit a candle and went into her baby's room. "Hey," the baby was still up, "it's okay, sweetie. Go back to sleep, okay." Someone then knocked on her door. Jade gave her son a quick peck on his head and answered the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me."

"Spencer?" Jade unlocked her door.

"Hi, Jade."

"Spencer, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and the lights all went out. I thought, I'm in this building, I'll see how Jade and Jade's son are doing."

"What were you doing in this building?"

"Nothing important. How's the baby?"

"He's okay."

"Do you need anything?"

"Not from you, no."

"Mind if I come in?"

"Yes, I do mind."

"So that's a yes?" Jade slammed the door in his face. "Okay, see you tomorrow." When Spencer turned to leave, his eyes started to glow to help guide him through the darkness. He made his way over to the stairs as another person was coming up. "Hey, how ya doin'?" He greeted as him and his glowing eyes made their way down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending here because the next scene is the trial scene. I'm bringing back our human antagonist for a brief moment, a previous <strong>_**Victorious **_**villain as the prosecutor, and because I realize I didn't use her in the last story, I'm gonna create an excuse to make Helen the judge- that and I couldn't really find anyone else to use for that role.**

**I don't know but because of Jerry's physical comedy skills, I could totally envision Spencer being hit by lightning streams and falling backwards off a ladder. I could also see him dressed as a lady, but that's for another scene (hint, hint). I also don't know if I mentioned that Egon is my favorite Ghostbuster. Well, Robbie is my favorite male character on this show and I can also picture him in the Egon role doing a sort of fist bump to a cop and saying 'YO' in a really deep baritone. That scene in the movie always cracks me up and if you picture this like a movie, I hope that cracks you up too.**

**I hope I've inspired people to watch or rewatch **_**Ghostbusters **_**and it's sequel**** now.**


	4. Ghostbusters on Trial

**Ghostbusters on trial; nuff said**

* * *

><p>"Court will begin momentarily," the bailiff informed the people in the courtroom.<p>

On the defendant's side, Andre and Robbie were sitting at a table with Rex, Tori, and Cat gathered around them. "You think maybe you wouldn't be here if Andre hadn't caused a citywide blackout?" Rex inquired.

"How many times do I need to keep apologizin' for that?" Andre yelled in exasperation. "I admitted it was my bad!"

"Besides," Robbie began, "I think this city has it in for us." Robbie nonverbally gestured to the plaintiff side, "or someone who works for the city."

"Dickers!" Andre and Rex observed Dickers talking to an attractive brunette.

"Isn't he the mean guy who tried to shut you guys down?" Cat remembered.

"Yup," the three answered as they glared at Dickers.

"He's mean."

"Aren't you guys worried about Beck?" Tori asked. "He's not here and the trial's gonna start soon."

"Beck's tryin' to get us a lawyer," Andre explained.

"One who would work for free, may I add," Robbie added.

"What happens if you don't find one?" Rex asked.

"Ooh," Cat raised her hand, "I'll be your lawyer."

"God help us all."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sweetie, what Rex is trying to nicely say is it's a good idea for someone with experience in law to be our lawyer, and you don't have lawyer experience" Robbie explained to his girlfriend in a way she could understand.

"I thought I could help."

"And don't think we don't appreciate it."

"My brother once tried to be his own lawyer when he got arrested."

"Not this story again," Andre muttered under his breath.

"What did your brother get arrested for?" Tori inquired with curiosity.

Before Cat could answer, Beck hurried over to the table. "So, what were we talking about?" Beck asked as he sat down.

"Never mind what we were talking about," Robbie changed the subject, "did you find us a free lawyer?"

"Sorta."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Andre asked in panic.

"Hey, that's my thing!" Cat objected.

"It means I did find us a free working lawyer, but he doesn't have an official law degree," Beck explained. "But he knows some stuff about law and he's willing to help us."

Sinjin van Cleef entered the courtroom in a rush carrying a bunch of stuff. "Sinjin?" Andre noted. "You got Sinjin?"

"He's the best we could get."

Sinjin set his stuff down. "Honestly, I think you guys are making a big mistake. I occasionally do tax laws at probate and I'm working on getting my law degree at night school."

"That's okay Sinjin, we got arrested at night." Beck looked toward the plaintiff side. "What's Dickless doing here?"

"Dunno," Andre responded, "but we're seriously thinkin' he might have somethin' to do with us bein' put on trial."

Meanwhile, Dickers was having his own conversation with the female prosecutor. "No pressure or anything Ms. Ferguson but put these guys away fast and make sure they go away for a long, long time."

Hayley Ferguson scoffed as she looked at the Ghostbusters and their lawyer. "Shouldn't be too hard with this list of charges. Plus I got some inside info. The judge we got for this trial used to be the dean at the college where the Ghostbusters were fired from. Being a dean was a part time thing for her, she used to be a judge."

"Used to be?"

"She got fired for her punishments being too cruel. She only got hired back thanks to Daddy using his charm to convince the mayor to bring her back as judge."

Dickers smiled a sly smile. "And with her knowledge of these guys in addition to all the charges a massive sentencing will be in the bag."

"ALL RISE!" The bailiff commanded as the judge made her way to the bench.

"Aww crap," the three original Ghostbusters figured out who the judge was.

"Sit down," Helen ordered. "Before we begin this trial I want to make one thing very clear: the law does not recognize the existence of ghosts, and I don't believe in 'em either. Don't wanna hear a lot of malarkey about goblins and spooks and demons. We're gonna stick to the facts in this case, understood."

"She seems pretty open minded," Rex commented. "Glad I'm not on trial with you guys."

"What's your alibi?" Tori asked.

"I was workin' at the bar; the owner can vouch for me. How 'bout you?"

"I was at the policemen banquet."

Helen banged her gavel. "You three standin' over there, are you on trial?"

"No, your honor."

"Then sit down somewhere or I'll hold you in contempt."

"Good luck guys," Tori waved.

"Yeah, you'll need it," Rex followed her.

"Try not to get arrested okay, Honey" Cat was directing this to Robbie.

"No promises, Darling," Beck joked back.

"I wasn't talking to you Beck…but don't get arrested neither." She leaned in to give Robbie a quick peck on the cheek, "Good luck."

"We'll need it," Robbie commented back to her. Cat blew him another kiss as she took a seat beside Tori.

"What about you," Helen pointed to Dickers, "you on trial?"

Dickers shook his head. "No, your honor, but-"

"Then sit your ass down!"

"Yes, Ma'am." Dickers made his way to the seats, and when he stood beside Beck he said, "Violating a judicial restraining order, willful destruction of public property, fraud, malicious mischief- see you in a couple of years, at your first parole hearing."

Beck smirked at him. "You heard Judge Helen; sit your ass down Dickless."

"DICKERS! MY NAME IS DICKERS!" Helen banged her gavel at him. "Sorry, your honor," Dickers took his seat.

"All right, all right, let's get on with it," Helen continued. "Would the defense care to make its opening remark?"

"Um…okay," Sinjin nervously stood up. "Your Honor," he anxiously looked around "ladies and gentlemen of…of the audience. I don't think it's fair to call my clients frauds. Okay, so the blackout was a big problem for everybody; I was stuck in an elevator for two hours and I really had to pee. But it's not fair to blame these guys because one time I turned into a dog and they helped me. Thank you." Sinjin took a seat as people in the audience began to snicker.

"Nice job Sinjin; short, but pointless," Robbie commentated as his comrades bemoaned in agony.

"Uhm-hmm," Helen looked at the prosecutor. "Any opening remarks?"

"No, your Honor," Hayley stated. "However, like you, I would like to get this over with so I believe it's best to start calling in witnesses."

"I'll allow it."

"Prosecution calls Mr. Arthur Doty to the stand."

"Who?" Andre whispered.

"That's the utility guy from yesterday who told me where the phone lines were," Beck remembered Arthur. "Why'd they bring him here?"

"Apparently for questioning," Robbie assumed.

After the usual oath was done, Hayley began questioning. "Mr. Doty…"

"Call me Artie," the witness assured.

"…Artie, could you help us to identify some things?"

"Sure."

Hayley went over to the table of exhibits. The first four exhibits were three proton packs and a trap while the last one was the sample of slime Andre got sitting in a glass jar. "Artie, carefully look at exhibits A through E."

"I'm looking."

"Do you recognize this equipment?"

"That's the stuff the cops confiscated from those guys' truck."

"Do you know what this equipment is used for?"

"I think I seen them guys use exhibits A through D when they were catching ghosts."

"Catching ghosts you say?" Artie nodded. "May I remind the court that the defendants are under a judicial restraining order that strictly forbids them from performing services as paranormal investigators or eliminators?" Hayley went to the prosecution table and handed Helen a legal document.

Helen looked over the document. "Noted."

"Now Artie," Hayley went back to the questioning, "the 'Ghostbusters' claimed to have found this substance underground. Can you identify the substance marked Exhibit E?"

"No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I've never seen that stuff before. I've been doin' my job for over twenty-five years and I never saw anything like this in my life. Whatever they said this was they musta put down there themselves."

"AW HELL NO!" Andre stood up, "NO WE DIDN'T!"

"Andre," Beck and Robbie tried to get him to sit down.

"There was a whole river of that stuff and some freaky tentacle monster lives in that slime and tried to grab me."

Helen banged her gavel. "You will not speak unless you have permission to speak."

"But we didn't put that there!" Helen banged her gavel in anger as the slime bubbled. "I'll be quiet," Andre sat down.

"I have no further questions for this witness," Hayley sat at her seat.

"Do you have any questions for this witness?" Helen asked Sinjin.

"No, your Honor. But I'd like to call Mr. Beck Oliver to the stand for questioning."

"Fine," Helen banged her gavel. Artie stepped down, Beck went to the stand, did the oath, and sat down.

"Hi Beck."

"Sinjin," Beck nodded to his lawyer.

"Would you care to tell the court why you were doing what you were doing?"

"Happy to; see, an old friend to all the Ghostbusters experienced something she perceived to be paranormal."

"Ooh, big words, go on."

"Anyway, she was in public with her eight month old son when his stroller, with him inside, started to roll on its own and into traffic. We went to examine her place and her son for any traces of anything out of the ordinary, but got no paranormal readings. However, when we went to the spot where the stroller stopped, my buddies ran not only one meter, but two meters over the spot and got some heavy readings. So we started digging to find out what could be under there that almost killed our friend's baby."

"So you weren't taking any vengeance on the city of Los Angeles by damaging property?"

"No, LA's cool; plus we saved LA from being sucked into a black hole when we defeated Gozer and stopped the end of the world."

"So you were just trying to help out a friend, who was scared of what was happening to her. And when you're scared, there was no evil intended, no malice, because…you live here and when you live in a place and you love it like you do you don't want nothing bad to happen, because it'll never happen again, it's an isolated incident, it's a one shot deal—"

"Objection!" Hayley stood up.

"Oh come on, I'm trying!"

"I believe he's leading the witness."

"Gimme a break, okay; we're both lawyers."

"I don't believe his questioning pertains to this case."

"Yes, it does!" Sinjin turned to Beck. "Do I have any more questions for you?"

Beck lowered his head. "No, Sinjin."

"Okay, I'm gonna sit down now." Sinjin took his seat.

"Your witness Ms. Ferguson," Helen stated.

"Mr. Oliver," Hayley began, "would you please tell the court why it is that you and your co-defendants took it upon yourselves to dig a very big hole in the middle of First Avenue?"

"We already told you we were helping a friend."

"Is the friend here in court today?"

"No, she-"

"And for the record; how are you acquainted with your so called attorney?"

"He does our taxes."

"So he's an associate of yours so to speak?"

"I guess."

'Well if your friend you were helping isn't here and your 'attorney' is a confidant to the Ghostbusters…"

"I wouldn't go that far."

"…then why should we believe the previous reason you gave for dig that hole?"

"Because it's the truth."

"Is it?"

"No, we just felt like digging a big hole on First Avenue to see if anyone would notice."

"Need I remind you that you are under oath?"

"And the first reason I gave is the truth."

"Is it really, Mr. Oliver; because I believe it to be a ready-made excuse."

"Well I believe there are some things in this world that go way beyond human understanding; things that can't be explained, things that some don't even want to know about. That is where me and my team come in."

"So what you're saying is that the world of the supernatural is your area of expertise?"

"Here's the point I'm tryin' to get across Dollface: shit happens, someone has to deal with it, and who ya gonna call?" The audience started applauding Beck.

Helen repeatedly banged her gavel. "SHUT UP!" this got the audience to stop, and the slime to bubble. "You can sit down now Mr. Oliver."

"It was a legitimate question, your honor."

"SIT DOWN!"

"Geez," Beck took his seat, "don't get your panties in a twist."

Helen sneered at him. "The court may take a brief recess while I pass judgment." Helen sat at the bench and went over what transpired.

"Why did you go and say that to her?" Sinjin questioned.

"She really doesn't have any right to get angry like that," Beck casually stated.

"She's Helen, Beck, she always got angry like that," Andre interjected in remembrance to their days at the college. "Remember once she got angry she stayed angry. Ain't that right Rob," Andre noticed Robbie staring off. "Robbie?"

"Have any of you noticed the slime?" Robbie asked.

"Sure," Beck replied, "it's pink, and it's in a glass jar with a tag on it that says 'Exhibit E'."

"No. I couldn't help but notice when Helen got angry that the slime was bubbling."

"It was?" Andre looked at the slime, which was at rest in the jar.

"Why was it bubbling?" Beck inquired.

"It might have something to do with strong, negative emotion," Robbie continued on, "We need to get the slime back so I can examine it before-"

Helen banged her gavel. "I've made my judgment. Would Beckett Oliver, Andre Harris, and Robert Shapiro rise?" The three stood up. "You stand up too you spazzy little lawyer."

"But I'm not-"

"STAND UP!" Sinjin instantly stood up, and Andre noticed the slime bubbling. Helen still seemed angry. "I find you guilty on all charges! I order you to pay fines in the amount of $25,000 each! I also sentence you all to eighteen months in the city correctional facility…" Helen noticed Andre tugging on Robbie's sleeve. "I'M NOT FINISHED!" Andre stopped, but Robbie understood and looked at the jar of bubbling slime. And when Robbie noticed, Beck and Sinjin couldn't help but notice it too. The jar was shaking, the slime bubbling higher, and it was creating a wind with the negative emotion it picked up from Judge Helen. "On a more personal note, let just me go on record as saying that there is no place for fakes, charlatans…"

Robbie raised his hand to get Helen to notice the jar. "Uh, your Honor-"

"QUIET! …bottom line, society has no place for conmen like you." The slime bubbling hire, it seemed ready to burst.

"Your honor," Beck pointed to the jar, "this is important."

"You men prey upon the gullibility of innocent people."

"Sure, whatever, but-"

"SHUT UP!" the bubbling slime pushed the lid of the jar and still continued. "And believe me, if my hands were not tied by the unalterable fetters of the law," The men at the defendant's table slowly began to duck under the table as Helen kept going, "I'd revert back to trials of the olden days where men like you were burned at the stake."

The slime exploded and out from the air came two ghosts with distinctive sounding laughs sitting in what looked like electric chairs. The people not involved in the trial ran for their lives out of the courtroom not knowing what to do while Hayley hid under her table and Helen back in her seat in fear. "WOW!" Andre shouted in excitement from under the table.

When the ghosts broke free from their chairs and tried to attack Helen, Helen got out of the way and ran over to the hide with the Ghostbusters. "Friends of yours?" Beck asked.

"It's the Schneider Brothers," Helen informed. "I tried them for murder and sentenced them to death by electric chair."

"We still have that in California?"

"What do we do?"

"Try telling them you don't believe in ghosts." The skinnier Schneider ghost picked up the table they were hiding under and threw it against the wall as everybody ran behind to the room where the jury would usually deliberate.

Helen grabbed Beck by the collar. "DO SOMETHING!"

"Don't talk to me, talk to our attorney."

"THAT'S ME!" Sinjin felt useful "My clients can't do anything 'cause they're still under a judicial mistrangement order thingy."

"Maybe you should've talked to our resident smart-guy, Robbie."

"If they break the order, they'll be exposing themselves wouldn't they your Honor?"

"Yeah, and you wouldn't want us to expose ourselves!"

Everyone in the room was distracted by a scream of fright coming from Hayley Ferguson. Rushing into the courtroom, they saw the fatter Schneider ghost dangling Hayley by her feet fly out of the courtroom with his brother following.

"My guess is they're getting rid of Hayley because she was the prosecutor at their trial," Robbie assumed to the judge.

"And if our resident smart-guy's assumption's correct," Beck smiled at Helen, "they're gonna come back for you next Helen."

"DO SOMETHING!" Helen panicked.

"But we got a restraining order that says we can't," Andre snarkily reminded.

"The charges against you Ghostbusters are hereby dropped, case dismissed!"

"Does that mean we won?" Sinjin asked.

"NOW DO SOMETHING!"

"Sinjin, you stay here and protect Helen so she lives to officially clear the charges," Beck instructed. "Andre, Robbie, let's go to work." The three men ran over to the exhibit table where three proton packs and a trap were. "Good thing the cops confiscated this stuff or we'd be screwed." Beck started to put his pack on. "Oh, I forgot how bad this was on the back."

"Rob," Andre put his pack on, "you sure this stuff still works?"

Robbie nodded as he finished getting his pack on. "The power cells have a half-life of five thousand years."

"There's no time for a test run anyway," Beck reminded. "Heat 'em up boys!" The three simultaneously reached for their proton guns and began charging them. "Do," Beck sang as he charged his gun.

"Re," Andre sang with a smile as he charged his gun.

"Robbie," Beck and Andre turned to Robbie with confused looks. "Well, I thought it was funny," Robbie smirked at them.

The boys readied themselves and aimed their guns to the door as silence encompassed the courtroom. A breeze similar to the one from before picked up and miscellaneous objects started flying around before their eyes as the Schneider Brothers appeared back in the courtroom. The Ghostbusters fired at them and the brothers flew away from sight. Once out of sight, Beck started to laugh for no reason, then Andre did the same, and even Robbie let out a few 'ha's'.

Suddenly, the fatter Schneider brother burst into the courtroom. The guys fired at him, but again, they missed. However, after firing again, Beck managed to get a portion of his stream to attach to the brother. "Come on, Fat Boy, show me whatcha got!" He managed to fire again and keep a hold of the ghost.

"BECK GOT HIM!" Andre shouted in excitement. "Robbie, get the trap!"

"You got it," as Robbie went for the trap, the other Schneider brother came back. "ANDRE, BEHIND YOU!"

Andre quickly turned around and his beam hit the other brother. "GOT HIM!"

Robbie laid out the trap. "Bring 'em over to the trap, guys!" While keeping the ghosts in hold, Andre and Beck guided them over to the trap. Robbie stood in the center and opened the trap. "NOW GUYS!" Beck and Andre stopped firing and watched the ghosts of the Schneider Brothers be sucked into the trap.

The guys moved closer to the trap with triumphant smiles. Andre pointed to the trap. "Two in the trap…"

"…Ready to go…" Robbie pointed next.

Beck followed suit. "…We be fast…"

"…And they be slow!" The guys all shouted as they pointed to the trap.

"Come on guys," Beck stepped forward ready to exit, "our public awaits." Andre picked up the trap and he and Robbie followed Beck outside where a crowd of people and press were standing- with the exception of Hayley Ferguson who was sitting on the ground being tended to by paramedics.

When the Ghostbusters exited the room, their pals ran over in excitement. Tori gave Andre a short, friendly hug, Cat gave Robbie a kiss on the cheek and a tight embrace, and Rex gave Beck a high five. "Looks like you did good," he complimented.

"Oh yeah," Beck addressed the crowd. "We're the best, we're the beautiful, we're the only Ghostbusters. And now…"

Beck, Andre, and Robbie linked hands and triumphantly raised their arms in the air. "WE'RE BACK!"

* * *

><p><strong>Gonna end this chapter on a YAY!<strong>

**Remind me not to hire Sinjin as my attorney; I'd be better off representing myself.**


	5. The Mood Slime

**Ugh, this site has problems. It wouldn't let me upload the last chapter no matter how many times I tried to put it up. So I thought maybe if I put in another chapter, the last chapter will show up in addition to this chapter.**

**Plus, you know, I still like doing this.**

**But if the last chapter did show up that's fine too; a new chapter is always nice.**

**Oh yes, and the song that got the most votes in my poll is announced in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"ANDRE, THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO GO THERE!" there was a quick explosion near the newly modified Ecto-1 as the phones continuously rang off the hook.<p>

"MY BAD!" Andre was heard fessing as Tori and Cat were answering phone

"Ghostbusters…yes we're back," Tori started taking notes, "…okay, well are you sure it's a ghost…it can turn itself invisible and revisable whenever it wants…jogging," Tori lowered the phone, "I got a call about some ghost who can disappear and reappear whenever it wants and for some reason it's jogging."

Cat lowered her phone. "Ooh, we must be talking to the same person 'cause that's what this lady says."

"Cat, I'm talking to a guy."

"He must be good at ventriloquism."

Tori gave her a confused look. "Oh, yes I'm still here…we'll try and send at least two of them out…Ghostbusters have a rule to never bust solo, at least two per gig…okay, thank you." Tori hung up. "Why would a ghost want to jog?"

"Good afternoon ladies," Beck schmoozed his way over to them. "Guess who was just paid five hundred dollars to make a commercial?"

"I give up," Cat was being serious.

"Us, Cat, the Ghostbusters got paid five hundred bucks to make their own commercial."

"Oh I knew that; I give up on wondering why a ghost wants to jog."

"So we're making a commercial?" Tori asked.

"Well, they paid us to," Beck explained. "But I thought we'd only use some of the money and we blow the rest on food or something."

"FOOD!" a fat, green blob of excitement started flying around leaving slime related droppings as it circle Beck for food.

Beck groaned in upset while the girls laughed. "Maybe we can use that money to get a certain green snotball neutered!"

"Or at least get him his own refrigerator," Tori laughed.

"How do I get him to leave?"

"Slimer, broccoli!" The ghost screamed in terror and fled.

"He's afraid of broccoli?"

"Who isn't? Okay, now what about a commercial?"

Fast approaching heel clicks could be heard as Trina made her way over to them. "Did someone say something about a commercial?"

"Trina, what are you doing here?"

"I've been hiding in Beck's office."

"Why?"

"So what about a commercial?"

"There's no commercial."

"Not yet anyway," Cat wasn't aware that they were trying NOT to inform Trina, "but the Ghostbusters are gonna make one."

Trina grabbed Beck by his collar. "I have to be in this commercial."

"Okay," Beck nonchalantly answered.

"Beck, do you realize what you just agreed to?" Tori asked him.

"I'll allow Trina to be in the commercial if she agrees to stop stalking me and realize I have no romantic feelings toward her."

"Yeah, yeah," Trina blew this off, "what else?"

"That's it, just try not to pursue me romantically and you get a part in this commercial."

"Done!" Trina squealed with delight and kissed Beck before running off.

Beck wiped away her germs. "I never thought I'd meet anybody who kisses worse than Slimer," this made Cat giggle. "Tori, Cat, write us up a script for a commercial. We start filmin' tomorrow morning and have it ready for the TV execs tomorrow night- and tell Trina we film it the day after tomorrow."

"No offense, but we're secretaries, not screenwriters," Tori informed Beck as he left.

"It's okay Tori," Cat assured, "once you become the Ghostbusters' secretary you get used to doing stuff like this."

"They've made you write commercial scripts before?"

"No."

"Hi ladies," Sinjin entered the firehouse and set four manila folders on Cat's desk, "thought I'd drop off these W2 forms and have the guys fill 'em out early. Hey, is it almost lunch time?"

"You can eat lunch whenever, Sinjin," Tori reminded.

"Good, 'cause I got this tuna and mayonnaise sandwich on pumpernickel bread and I left my lunchbox over by the downstairs coffee mug for easy access."

"Uh, Sinjin," Tori and Cat noticed a floating green blob devouring the contents of a _Galaxy Wars_ lunchbox behind them.

"Hey, does something smell?" Sinjin turned around to see Slimer eating his food. Freaked out by seeing a ghost, Sinjin screamed, which then caused Slimer to scream, and the two of them fled in separate directions.

…

It had been a few days since the trial happened and Dickers was still peeved. "Stupid Ghostbusters breaking the law and having no consequences," he angrily ate his oatmeal. "Those men are the most corrupting influences on our society; and this is Los Angeles!" Huffing, he turned on his television and angrily ate his oatmeal.

After a high-tech commercial, a pretty crummy commercial that clearly had no thought or budget to it was airing. On the TV, a fake ghost on a wire flew across a bed. When the ghost appeared, Sinjin sat up in bed. "_Oh no, not again_," it was made clear Sinjin was attempting to act, but failing miserably.

Also in the bed with Sinjin was Tori. "_Honey, what's wrong_?" Her acting was slightly better.

"I_t's that darn ghost again_. _It just won't leave us alone. I guess we are going to have_ to..." Sinjin was squinting as if to read a cue card "..._move_."

"_No we're not moving, but the ghost is_" Tori reached for a prop telephone on the bed table beside her.

"_Who are you going to call_?"

"_The Ghostbusters_!"

Dickers spat out his oatmeal and started choking. "WHAT?"

…

Jade was feeding her son from his bottle when the commercial Dickers was watching aired on her television. "_That's right, the Ghostbusters are back_," Rex informed, "_and since we're back_, _ask us about our special half-price service plan_."

"_Whoa_!" Beck acted as though he objected to this, "_hold on Rex, did you say half-price_? _Have we all gone mad_?"

Andre laughed. "_Maybe we have, Beck. But wait, I think there's more; right Robbie_?"

"_By more Andre do you mean_," Robbie reached for something behind him, "_an all new_ _Ghostbusters hot beverage thermal mug and_," Robbie put his hands in the mug and displayed what was inside, "_free balloons for the kids_- _limit one per family_."

"_Well, you heard us right folks_; _the Ghostbusters are back, and better_ _than ever_."

"_So if there's somethin' strange in your neighborhood_," Beck began, "_let's hope you_ _know who to call_."

"_Ghostbusters; we're ready to believe you again_," the four guys stated in unison.

Jade smiled as she watched the commercial. "See those guys, Ethan? Those are the idiots who are gonna help us."

…

"I hate slow days," Rex lamented as he and Beck made their way into the laboratory. "Nine outta ten times Shapiro always has somethin' all sciency and borin' to show us."

"Yeah, but this time it's worthwhile," Andre seemed excited as he led the guys over to the microwave where Robbie was standing. "During a few bustin' jobs, Robbie and I came across some of that slime."

"You mean that stuff you guys found underground and almost got arrested for?"

"I think so, yeah."

The microwave dinged and Robbie took out a plastic bowl of pink slime from the microwave. "Andre and I have been conducting experiments with the plasm."

"Plasm?" Beck raised his eyebrow.

"Well, it's not necessarily slime; even I'm not sure what this is so for the time being, I'm going to call it plasm."

"What is plasm?"

"It's short for ectoplasm." Robbie carefully set the bowl of plasm on the lab table behind the microwave.

"Should I get spoons or something?"

"No need." Robbie glanced up at Andre, who was directly across from him, "show 'em Andre."

Andre cleared his throat and pretended to be angry. "You worthless piece of slime!" After he yelled, the plasm started to bubble. "You're a disgusting pink blob, ain't ya?"

"You're nothing but an unstable, short-chain molecule!" Robbie was also shouting in criticism to the bubbling slime.

"Yeah, and you smell!"

"You have a weak electrochemical bond!"

"You're a disgrace to all slime! I have seen some disgusting crud in my time, but you take the cake! And your mama is ugly! And…and-"

"Andre chill," Rex stopped him as the slime was about to bubble out of the bowl.

"Sorry, just had a lot of stuff I needed to vent."

"Geez, is this what you guys do with your spare time?" Beck inquired to Andre and Robbie.

"Beck, this is an incredible breakthrough," Robbie explained. "This is a genuine discovery; a psychoreactive substance that responds to human emotions."

"Mood slime?"

"If you wanna call it that."

"This stuff feeds on like bad vibes?" Rex asked.

"Yup," Andre nodded, "like a cop in a doughnut factory."

"Does it respond to positive emotion too?"

"Why don't you try it for yourself?"

"Yeah, Beck why don't you?"

"Um…" Beck lowered his voice and tried to sound like seductive Elvis, "oh baby." The slime started to bubble in response. "I think I turned it on."

Robbie rolled his eyes at Beck. "Well if you must know," Robbie started to explain, "we have been running tests to see if we can get an equally strong positive reaction."

"What kind of tests?"

"Well," Andre thought what they had done, "we sing to it, and we talk to it, and say supportive, nurturing things to it...you know, good stuff."

"You're not sleeping with it are you?" Silence filled the room as Beck and Rex noticed Andre look at Robbie and then to the floor. And when all eyes were on Robbie, Robbie's eyes darted in embarrassment. "Oh, Robbie you hound."

Rex was cackling. "It's always the quiet ones, ain't it?"

"Tell me, does you sleeping with Mood Slime here complicate things with you and Cat?"

Robbie cleared his throat and changed the subject. "How about we demonstrate the kinetic test?" He went behind the table to the counter where the microwave was and came back with another household appliance. "Behold the ordinary household toaster."

"I'll take your word for that." Beck watched as Andre poured slime into the toaster. "Um, what are you-"

"Just wait and see," Andre smiled. Once he was done, he picked up the toaster and carried it into the 'relaxing room' across from the laboratory.

"Why are we in here?"

"We need space to show you guys." Andre set the toaster on a pool table.

"Show us what?" Rex questioned.

"The slime responds to music."

"Does it?"

"Yeah. See, Robbie and I were listenin' to some oldies- you know 80's music."

"That's a little too old for me."

"Anyway…just watch. Rob!" Robbie gave Andre a thumbs up, put in a CD, and started playing a song. "It loves this the best."

"_Jitterbug!"_

"Is this _Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go_?" Beck asked as the music continued playing.

"Yupperooni!" Robbie answered back as he increased the volume.

"Is it supposed to sing or something?" As the 'jitterbug' part of the song winded down and the tempo got more upbeat, the toaster started bouncing around in excitement. "Oh, it dances!"

"That is pretty cool," Rex complimented as George Michael began to sing. He and Beck started clapping in rhythm as the toaster got more excited. Suddenly, two pieces of toast popped out, and Robbie caught them both in his hands. "Dang, you didn't even have to put bread in there!"

"It's edible too," Robbie ate a piece of toast.

Beck picked up the toaster and held it close. "Oh baby, you're gonna be the hottest novelty item this Holiday season, yes you are."

"Right, and the first time somebody gets mad the toaster could eat their hand," Rex reminded in remembrance to what happens around negative emotion.

"Well, not if we put a warning label on it." Beck noticed the time on his watch. "Oh jeez, I gotta go meet Jade at her job."

"Why?"

"I want her opinion on whether or not this would make a good Christmas gift."

"He's going to ask Jade out again," Robbie informed.

"Well, that too." Beck thrusted the toaster at Robbie and headed for the exit. "Next time you see me, I would have been on a date with Jade West."

"Ten to one it's a disaster date."

"Said the guy who sleeps with the Mood Slime."

"Yeah that is a little freaky," Rex's comment made Andre nod in agreement.

"Yes well," Robbie put the toaster down and cleared his throat, "who wants Jell-O?"

…

As Jade was putting things away in the restoration room, she had to make her way past the Vigo painting. As she did, she could've sworn the painting smiled and winked at her. But, maybe she was tired. She sat back down at the painting, as a pair of hands covered themselves over her eyes. "Guess who?"

"Good thing those hands weren't by my mouth or they would've been bitten," she snarked at him.

"Save the kinky stuff for another time," she rolled her eyes at Beck's remark. "You paint this?"

"No, just cleaning it, some dead guy named Gaugin painted it."

"So you're not involved with whatever those guys are doing over there," Beck pointed to where two men on parallel sides were on ladders and attaching cables to spots on the ceiling. "What are they doing over there anyway?"

"They're setting up attachment cables," Beck didn't notice Spencer Shay standing beside him.

"For what?"

"The art museum recently purchased a pair of Harry Joyner's _Sculpture Mobiles_."

"Heh?"

"Harry Joyner is a famous sculpture who's best work was sculpting five massive mobiles- like the kind that hangs over a baby's crib- out of five different sculpting materials; feathers, aluminum foil, plastic, glass, and tissue paper. The art museum just purchased his plastic and glass sculptures. See, each mobile has different items-"

"Yeah, if Harry Joyner's so famous then how come I've never heard of him?"

Spencer tilted his head to Jade. "Who's your cocky little friend, Jade?"

"Spencer, this is Beck Oliver; Beck, this is Spencer Shay," Jade introduced. "Spencer is the new curator of our museum and Beck is the leader of the Ghostbusters."

"Oh, I've heard of you guys; I've even seen you on TV."

"Really? Well, I've never heard of you either Spencer," Beck retorted back.

"Are you here for business?"

"Actually," Beck was looking at Jade, "I'm here for pleasure."

"Ah."

"Hey, is this a Gaugin or a Joyner?" Beck went over to the Vigo painting. "Or is it both like a...a Gajoyner?"

"No, it's not," Spencer hurried over to follow him and with some reluctance, Jade joined them, "If you must know, I'm preparing this portrait for our new exhibition."

"Who's the stiff?"

"That Mr. Beck is no stiff; this is Prince Vigo, the ruler of Carpathian Moldavia."

Beck imitated Vigo's pose. "Still seems like a stiff."

"He was a very powerful magician, and he was a genius in many ways. This painting is a tribute to this God among men."

Jade scoffed as she looked at the painting. "I hate this painting, and so does everyone else. Vigo's massive presence makes people feel uncomfortable."

"Well, you're probably feeling what Vigo's feeling; Carpathian kitten lost," for some reason, Beck's joke made Jade let out a small laugh. "He probably misses his kitten," Beck picked up a nearby easel. "So why don't we just give him a little kitten right here by-"

"NO!" Spencer spastically went over to Beck, grabbed the easel, and threw it aside.

"So he's more of a dog lover?"

"This is one painting you don't go altering Beck Oliver; no one ever touches this painting but me."

"Yikes, sorry. What's the matter, can't take a joke?"

"Beck," Jade changed subjects, "why are you here?"

"I already told you, for pleasure. It would be my pleasure to take you out on a date."

"Get bent."

"So some other time?"

"Whatever."

"Alright, I'll be on my merry way." Beck turned to leave.

"Beck," Jade followed him, "can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Every now and then, I get this feeling that painting is watching me," she and Beck looked at the painting. "I think it even smiles at me."

"Vigo finds you sexy."

"Beck!"

"Sorry, but I have a hard time believing that Sergeant Serious in that painting would smile, let alone move in any way."

"I dunno," Jade stared into the painting's eyes, "it still gives you a creepy vibe." She moved a little closer, "It's like it wants something from me."

"Jade?" Jade kept moving toward the painting. "Hey!" Beck went up alongside her and snapped his fingers. "You okay?"

"I just don't like that frickin' painting."

* * *

><p><strong>Here's hoping by uploading this, the other chapter gets uploaded too. If so, two new chapters in a row!<strong>

**And make sure you really read and pay attention because some of these things in this chapter will come to play in the future (hint, hint).**


	6. Jade Goes to Beck

**Because I love you readers so much I'm gonna share a few things I hope to accomplish 3 things from these **_**Victorious-Ghostbuster**_** fanfics.**

**I hope to rekindle a love of the Ghostbuster franchise in other people.**

**I have no artistic talent, but I have a deviantart account and I wish someone would send me fanart based on these fics**

**I love the Ghostbusters TV show (and am uploading as much as I can on a backup YouTube account) and the episodes are so awesome that'd I love to do fanfics based on the episodes. But since there's over 140 episodes, I'm not gonna post 'em on fanfiction. So does anyone know how to create a free blogspot website or something? If so, PM me and I'll start my own site and upload those kinds of fics.**

**Enough of me wanting; you guys want some more **_**Victorious-Ghostbusters**_** action, and I'm gonna give it to you.**

* * *

><p>After she finished setting up for her baby's bath, Jade returned to the bathroom carrying a messy baby boy. "I swear you get more food on you than you do in you." Ethan let out a small giggle. "You like making things difficult for Mommy don't you?" Ethan smiled at her. Jade started up the water and put the clog over the drain. "But you like bath time don't you?" She left the water running and turned around to the changing table where she began to undress Ethan. "You like it because you get to splash Mommy. Yes, you do," Jade was too distracted with her son to notice that instead of water coming out of the faucet, it was pink slime. "How did you manage to get that there?" She jokingly asked him when she noticed a stain on his onesie. "Does Ethan wanna bankrupt Mommy with dirty laundry?" When she tossed his onesie aside, that's when she caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye. Turning around, she made a horrifying discovery. Inside the bathtub was a fat pink slime monster, and it tried to reach out for her and her son. As quick as she could, Jade scooped up the baby and ran out of the apartment.<p>

…

Beck was snoring on his apartment couch as impatient knocks tapped on his door. "Five more minutes, Mom," he groggily spoke to thin air.

"BECK! BECK HELP US!"

Beck yawned and slowly sat on the couch. "Boy these dreams just go all over the place." As he let out another yawn and stretched, he could have sworn he heard crying. "Is that-"

"BECK, LET ME IN NOW!" Jade's voice was heard in addition to the crying.

"Jade?" Beck sprang off the couch and ran to the door. He opened the door to find a scared Jade standing there carrying her son as close to her as she could. "Jade, what are you-"

"I didn't know where else to go," she made her way into the apartment and tried to calm down her son. Ethan, who was partially undressed, was wrapped in what looked like one of Jade's black jackets.

"Hey calm down, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Don't joke with me now Beck!"

"I actually wasn't."

"I was gonna give Ethan a bath and…and the water was this pink oozy stuff and it tried to grab us and I just ran," she was beyond terrified. "I have never been so scared of anything in my life."

"It's okay," Beck pulled her (and subsequently her son) closer to him. "You're okay."

Jade tried to calm Ethan down by kissing the top of his head. "I wasn't gonna let it get you."

"Jade, why don't you sit down, and I'll get the baby a shirt or something." He guided them to his couch. "I gotta make a call."

"Who're you calling?"

"The Ghostbusters. The rest of the guys are still at the firehouse working on something. Maybe they can explain what was happening with the pink ooze in your bathtub."

…

"_Wake me up before you go-go_

_Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo…"_

Robbie and Andre were singing along to the song and dancing with the slime toaster to the sounds of Wham as the phone rang. "I gots it!" Andre danced his way over to the phone. "Ghostbusters, this is Andre."

"_Andre, it's Beck."_

"Oh hey Dude, what up?"

"_I WANNA HIT THAT HIGH_," Robbie could be heard in the background botching up the song as he horribly danced his way over to a table and started working on equipment.

"_In addition to Robbie horribly killing that song, something freaky just happened to Jade and her son_," Beck informed.

"Really?" Andre lowered the phone. "Rob, turn that off we got somethin'!" Robbie turned off the radio and went back to working on some kind of machine while trying to eavesdrop on Andre's conversation. "What happened?"

"_Jade was about to give Ethan a bath when the water turned into pink ooze and reached out to grab her and her baby."_

"Pink ooze? You mean, like our pink slime stuff here? That's great!"

"_Andre!"_

"Well, it's not great what happened but it's great for our research."

"_Since when do you like research? I thought that was Robbie's thing?"_

"I have a private life and interests y'all know nothin' about."

"_Whatever, just go back to her place and take care of the ooze okay."_

"Will do," Andre hung up the phone in excitement. "Robbie, we gots a major slime-related psychokinetic event!"

Robbie was working on some kind of rocket shaped invention, but quickly set it down. "Great, what happened?"

"Some pink ooze came outta Jade's bathtub and tried to grab her and her baby."

"Are they alright?"

"I think so; she got out of there and went over to Beck's."

"Funny you should mention Jade going over to Beck's," Robbie motioned for Andre to follow him to his computer. "Remember what Beck said about Jade being freaked out by some 'Vigo' painting?"

"Yeah."

"I thought I'd do some research just to be on the safe side. I searched for the name Vigo through the Occult Reference-Net." Robbie displayed the results on the computer screen for Andre. _"Magicians, Martyrs, and Madmen; chapter six pages one twenty-eight to one forty-five._ Here's how they summed up Vigo: _Vigo the Carpathian, 1505-1610, sixteenth century Carpathia was in a constant state of spiritual turmoil due principally to the despotic rule of Prince Vigo von Hamburg Deutschendorf- tyrant, sorcerer, and psychotic autocrat_."

"Ooh, freaky. Check it, the dude lived to be a hundred and five."

"Quite an accomplishment in those days."

"Think there's a connection between this Vigo guy and the slime?"

Robbie looked up at Andre and smiled. "Is the atomic weight of cobalt 58.9?"

"I dunno, don't ask me."

"Yes Andre, there is most definitely a connection."

"I think we better get over to Jade's apartment and check out the bathtub."

"You do that, I'm gonna stay here and gather as much info as I can on Vigo to try and find a more feasible connection to him and the slime. I think it's best that tomorrow we assemble Rex and Beck and go check out the painting at the museum."

"Don't you and Cat have a date tonight?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Shouldn't you be going on that?"

"Well I planned to, but this came up. When you see her downstairs tell her to reschedule our date okay."

Andre nodded in his in disapproval. "Honestly, I don't know how Little Red puts up with you."

…

Beck came back into the living room carrying a LMFAO t-shirt. "I talked to Andre and he's gonna go back to your apartment and check things out for you."

"Thanks," Jade thanked.

"No prob. So would you care to share why your kid is half naked? Isn't that like half of child porn?" Jade raised an eyebrow to him and glared. "Kidding, kidding, I get it; you were gonna give him a bath, you managed to get off his onesie, the thing with the tub happened, and you raced over here without at least putting one of his shirts on." Beck started to talk to Ethan. "Here's a shirt for you partially naked baby body. I got this shirt from a girl who knew someone in the band LMFAO- how she knew the guy and how she got the t-shirt we don't wanna know." Beck wrapped Ethan in the t-shirt and picked him up. "You're gonna stay here with Uncle Beck for a while now. This is your place, now dude; just try not to mark your territory. Wait here for a sec," he set Ethan on the couch, surrounded him with cushions, and took Jade's hands in his and pulled her off the couch. "Come on, I'll show you my place," he led her to his bedroom. Once he was in his bedroom, he bounced onto his bed and sprawled out as if he was a male model. "Come on in."

"Charming."

"Ain't I?"

"So how's the sleeping arrangements gonna work?"

"I think maybe if I laid on my side like this," Beck demonstrated, "and you spoon up beside me- your arm draped over me..."

"No."

"Fine, we'll do it the other way and I'll just have to deal with your hair getting in my mouth."

"Fat chance. The only male I'm sleeping with is Ethan, and we're sleeping in the bed."

"Three's a crowd you know."

"While you sleep on the sofa."

"This is my place you know."

"I thought you said this was Ethan's place?"

"You're not Ethan."

"Yeah, but you didn't push the kid out of your body."

"Oh no, you played the Mom card. Fine, I'll sleep on the sofa." Beck and Jade made their way into the living room where Ethan was trying to stick a cushion in his mouth. "Now, see what happens when you leave the kid unattended?"

…

The next morning, Beck stood outside the museum as the Ecto-1 pulled up. "What's up gents?" he greeted them all before singling on Andre. "You find anything at Jade's?"

"Nothing but some mood slime residue around the bathtub," Andre reported.

"But I did find some more stuff on Vigo," Robbie began to explain, "just a little bit of stuff though."

"Like?" Beck gestured for Robbie to continue after Robbie took a pause.

"Well backup sources did confirm that Vigo was born in August of 1505 and died December 31st, 1610."

"Lived to be a hundred and five; guy hung on in there didn't he?"

"Vigo didn't die of old age though."

"He didn't?"

"Nope. He was poisoned, stabbed, shot, hung, stretched, disemboweled, drawn and quartered amongst decapitation."

"Ouch."

"Guess he wasn't really Mr. Popular," Rex joked.

"Vigo wasn't exactly a man of the people," Robbie continued on. "He was also known as Vigo the Cruel, Vigo the Torturer, Vigo the Despised, and Vigo the Unholy."

"Really?" Beck seemed intrigued. "Because I thought the painting was called Vigo the Carpathian? What, they didn't give him that name either?"

"But get this guys; there was some kind of prophecy uttered just before he was decapitated. Vigo's last words were '_Death is but a door, time is but a window. I'll be back!_'."

"Via possession or what?"

"I'm not sure," Robbie handed Beck a camera as the men gathered round the back of the Ecto-1 for supplies. "Take as many pics as necessary and we'll analyze them later."

"Coolness. Oh and boys: when we enter, suck in your guts; we are the Ghostbusters after all." The three of them rolled their eyes at Beck as they made their way into the restoration room of the museum.

"Oh no!" Spencer Shay instantly noticed them, "I don't want you here! Leave!"

"Who's that?" Andre asked Beck.

Beck kept focus on Spencer. "He's yours Andre, sic him."

Andre hurried over to Spencer and started shaking his hand. "Hi, Andre Harris- Ghostbuster. Us boys are doin' a routine spook check."

"Oh you can stay," Spencer assured as Robbie and Rex searched for anything out of the ordinary, "but I don't want him here," Spencer pointed to Beck.

"Gee Spency," Beck began, "is that anyway to treat a guy who had a television show? Look, when a high-end building such as this one gets a spook check, you get all the Ghostbusters or none at all."

"Then all of you can leave!"

"Beck," Robbie had his trust PKE meter out, "the whole room's extremely hot."

"Is it? Better go adjust the thermostat then."

"What I mean is there's some heavy psychokinetic energy here."

"Really, because I just started this diet and-"

"Yo Rob," Rex was standing in front of the designated portrait, "come check out this ugly ass dude."

Beck did the 'tsk' noise three times. "Rex, is that any way to talk about a prince?" Beck readied his camera and started photographing the painting.

"NO!" Spencer spastically ran in front of the painting and blocked it, "no one gets near the painting. If you want any photos you have to go to the gift shop."

"I thought there was a rule about touching the painting," Beck gestured for Rex to hold Spencer back as he kept taking pictures.

Andre approached the painting with a ladder. Climbing the ladder, he ran another meter near the top of the painting. Somewhere during this process, Andre locked his eyes with Vigo's eyes. Andre became entranced with the painting, as if Vigo was hypnotizing him. He kept steady focus on Vigo's eyes as Vigo's eyes began to glow red.

"ANDRE!" Rex snapped his fingers, and brought Andre out of his trance. "Man, how many times we gotta keep callin' you? You cool?"

"Yeah," Andre climbed down from the ladder, "yeah, I'm cool."

"Well we're done here, and we're in the mood for some lunch."

"Cool."

"You're payin'." Rex noticed Andre was staring back at the painting. "You sure you're okay? You're actin' all…wonky."

"Wonky? I ain't wonky! I'm cool!"

"Okay, okay, chill."

"Rex, I think there's somethin' up with that paintin'."

"Yeah, it's givin' off creepy vibes. Come on, maybe some lunch'll help get your mind off ol' Vigo."

"Maybe," he and Rex left the museum, but not before Andre took one last look at ol' Vigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, what is up with that Vigo painting?<strong>

**Okay, now if you know what's coming next, you know Janine & Louis are about to hook up. For me, that's a big no-no; not just **_**Victorious **_**cast wise, but because I ship Egon & Janine- hey, I'm a hopeless romantic, sue me. So I'm gonna work something out to bring Cat, Tori, Sinjin, and even Trina (I felt as though I haven't really used her) to Beck's apartment to babysit. You know, Janine didn't really have as big of a part in the sequel but you can't leave Cat (the Janine equivalent if you don't know) out for too long so I've got something kinda original planned for her later on.**


	7. A Connection is Made

**Well, that was an awkward Easter weekend for me. It's not visiting w/ the unknown relatives, it's also not having internet and forgetting my flashdrive to transfer computer files so I got no fanfic related work done. So if people were weirded out that I didn't update so quickly, you now know.**

**Okay, so if you couldn't wait a whole weekend, here's a new chapter just for my readers.**

**But first I'd like to say that GBII was set around xmas time and in addition to a few trees, there was absolutely no mention and then the night they get a babysitter for the baby is the night things start to happen and then like a short time later it's New Year's Eve with no mention of the previous holiday. So, I'm gonna give it a brief mention before I focus back on slime and Vigo- hope no one minds.**

* * *

><p>The New Year was fast approaching and an almost forgotten Christmas was celebrated. When the boys did remember that Christmas was here, they put aside anything slime and Vigo related- and for Robbie that was a challenge. A few days after Christmas, the boys were busy catching other ghosts all around the city that anything related to the slime or Vigo was put off again.<p>

The Ecto-1 pulled into the firehouse a few days after Christmas and Beck and Rex slumped out and trudged their way into the firehouse. "Why are there so many ghosts lately?" Rex asked after a massive yawn.

"Maybe the ghosts didn't like their Christmas presents," Beck jokingly suggested as they went over to Tori at her receptionist desk. "Anything new?"

"Surprisingly no," Tori smiled. "But I did get a message from Robbie saying once he gets in, he and Andre are gonna take a look at those pics."

"Is Andre in?"

"No, actually, he's not. Maybe he and Robbie are doing some busting job."

"Where's the redhead?" Rex questioned.

"Visiting her brother at Troubled Waters; I mean, she said she felt kinda bad that she didn't visit him on Christmas."

"Christmas was pretty fun, wasn't it? I think it was the first one I ever spent with two guys, two girls, and a floating green blob. All in all, the firehouse was done up real nice, the gifts were awesome, and the party was off the hook!"

"We could've done without the mistletoe."

"Why not, made for a fun kiss between you and Cat." Rex did his trademark chuckle.

"Aww, I missed that," Beck lamented. "Was it hot?"

"Kinda, yeah."

"Boys," Tori scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "What were you doing on Christmas, Beck?"

"It was Ethan's first Christmas so I thought I'd spend it with him."

"Aww, how sweet."

"Well, he and his mother do live with me now and Jade threatened to do mean things to me if I didn't give her and Ethan a decent Christmas. And after going through the crap with the slime, Jade dealing with the creepy Vigo painting and freaky curator, plus the bathtub thing, it's the least I could do for them. Oh that reminds me, I wanna take Jade out for dinner tonight and I was wondering if you could watch Ethan."

"I'd love to really, but I was tricked into promising Trina I'd go shopping with her. Ask Rex."

"Sorry, us boys gotta keep ready for any bustin' gigs," Rex informed her. "And with you gone someone competent should be answerin' the calls."

"Be nice to Cat. She's really upset that Robbie had to cancel another date to bust ghosts."

"HI!" the redhead ran into the firehouse all cheerful and bubbly.

"Poor thing looks heartbroken," Beck sarcastically commentated to Rex while Tori answered the ringing phone.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE EVE!"

"Cat, you're just the secretary I wanted to talk to."

"Whatever it is, I won't do anything with Slimer."

"Relax, the little blob's in Pennsylvania for some Hershey Chocolate Festival thing. I was gonna ask if you wanna babysit Ethan while Jade and I go out."

"I dunno, Beck. I was kinda hoping I could spend the rest of the day with Robbie. He says he's got nothing to do after he and Andre look over the photos of the scary old man."

Tori hung up the phone, "Sorry Cat, I don't think that's gonna happen."

"Why not?"

"Andre and Robbie have went to every film developing location they could find and each time the film couldn't be developed. The boys are coming back here and making their own darkroom so they can get the pics themselves. Andre said Robbie thinks they might be spirit photographs so they're gonna buy some certain stuff to make the pics develop right. He also says Robbie said he doesn't think they'll be done early so no date."

"Phooey!"

Beck put his hands on Cat's shoulder. "I know this might seem like a bad time, but about that offer to babysit…"

"KK Beck, I'll babysit."

"Coolness. First I'm gonna go coax Jade into going, and then you come by in an hour."

"KK." Beck whistled as he left. "I'm gonna go make sure we have enough snacks for tomorrow," Cat made her way into the kitchen. "Oh, hi Sinjin."

"Hi Cat," he waved back from the table.

"What are you doing?"

"Filing my taxes."

"This early?"

"The earlier the better if you ask me. Bedsides, I've got nothing better to do since Jade abandoned her apartment."

"Jade didn't abandon her apartment, she's staying at Beck's until the guys can figure out what's up with her bathtub."

Sinjin pushed the files aside. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go babysit Jade's baby."

"Ooh, can I come too?"

"Why?"

"I miss Jade telling me to get lost or she'll kill me," Sinjin swooned. "I love it when she threatens me."

"Well…okay, you can help me babysit."

"Angry Jade, here I come!"

…

Beck, meanwhile, entered his apartment a little after Cat's conversation with Sinjin. "Oh no," when he looked at his apartment, he made a horrifying discovery, "she cleaned."

Jade stepped out of the bathroom after a shower wearing nothing but a towel. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too roomie."

"I figured you'd be at my apartment or something."

"No, but I sent Andre and Robbie over there to do another sweep, you know make sure they didn't miss anything."

"They find anything?"

"No, but they made a few long-distance phone calls, cleaned out your fridge, and tried on your clothes. I think some of your makeup and jewelry might be missing too."

Jade just glared. "But did they find anything of use?"

"No, just some traces of the slime in the tub again."

"Shit. I was hoping I could go back to my apartment by New Year's Eve. Now what am I supposed to do?"

"You are coming to dinner with me."

"Excuse you?"

"And don't worry about what you're wearing. But in case you feel a slight breeze, I took the liberty of bringin' back some wardrobe choices from your place."

"What about Ethan?"

"I got you a babysitter."

"You think I'm gonna leave my kid in your place with one of your friends?"

"That's why I asked Cat to babysit."

"Cat, the ditzy redhead? No, find someone else."

"Oh come on; Cat might be ditzy, but she's sweet and she loves kids. It's gonna be good practice for her if she ever has a family of her own."

"Doubt it."

"Why? Is it because of the premarital intercourse thing between her and Rob?"

"No, not really but…hey just out of curiosity, how long have they been engaged now?"

"Oh, they're not engaged."

"She better dump that loser soon. Anyway, Cat is sweet and I'm sure this would be good practice if she ever has kids with someone else but does she have legit experience already?"

"She's got a crazy brother named Charlie. One week, he actually thought he was a baby and she had to help take care of him."

"That's reassuring."

"Come on, she has nothing else to do…and I already made reservations for two. You need a night out, and you know it."

"Fine, as long as you get Tori to help her."

"Tori has to hang with her sister."

"Then get her sister to come too! I just don't want Cat watching my son alone. Nothing against Cat personally, but…she's a few nuggets short of a happy meal if you catch my drift."

"Ooh, now I'm in the mood for chicken."

"Beck."

"Okay, okay, I'll tell Tori she can bring her sister."

"Thanks. Can you take that stuff to your bedroom?"

"Gonna model 'em for me?"

"Don't try any of your cheap moves on me." Jade started for the bedroom.

"Cheap?" Beck grabbed a suitcase and started following her.

"Oh you sneaky little devil," Jade went over to the bed where Ethan was wide awake and surrounded by pillows. "When I came out of the bathroom you were sleeping." She scooped up her son. "You make things so difficult for me, but I just can't stay mad at you."

Beck was searching the floor for something. "Hey Jade?"

"What?"

"I had a bunch of shirts on the floor and-"

"I put them in a hamper."

"I have a hamper?"

"In the bathroom idiot."

"Why did you put my clothes in the hamper?"

"They were dirty."

"No they weren't." Beck went into the bathroom and searched for a shirt.

"They were tossed aside on the floor in piles so I assumed they were dirty."

"I have more than two grades of laundry okay. There's not just clean and dirty, there are many subtle levels."

Jade looked at her son. "See that idiot Ethan; he's supposed to be a role model for today's youth."

…

At the lab in the firehouse, Andre and Robbie managed to get the pics developed and were going over them. "Looks like my theory was right," Robbie was inspecting one through a magnifying glass, "Multi-planar Kirlian emanations."

"That's nothin'!" Andre blew off Robbie's deduction. "Check out the aura on this sucker," he motioned for Robbie to view his image. "I think there's definitely a living presence there."

"I think we need a deeper look. Could you run this wider shot through the spectronalizer while I try turning up the roentgens?"

"Yeah," Andre set the picture on a machine while Robbie adjusted it. "So what do you think, Thai?"

"No too spicy. Chinese?"

"I'm sick of Chinese, hows bout some Mexican?"

"Negative. Greek?"

"Nah!"

"Pizza!" they agreed in unison.

The machine finished. "Looks like it's gonna have to wait," Robbie carefully removed the image and put it up so that he and Andre could examine it. "This is different. Vigo's body is gone and his head- with a different type look- is floating over some unknown location."

Andre instantly had a breakthrough. "Aw mustard I know where he is!" the boys were distracted by the picture to notice that something had locked the door. "This proves everything!"

"Andre, chill. Where did you whatever you saw?"

"When you guys had me dangling like a worm on a hook a hundred feet below First Avenue…that's the river of slime."

Suddenly the picture burst into flames. Once the boys backed away, all the pictures burst into flames. "Why aren't the smoke detectors going off?"

"What do we do?"

"Head for the exit!" The boys ran to the door, but it was locked.

"Robbie, why did you lock the door?"

"I didn't lock the door!"

"WE GONNA BURN ALIVE!"

"Not necessarily!" Robbie started pounding on the door as the fire spread. "REX! REX HELP!" Andre joined in shortly after.

"HOLD ON GUYS!" Rex broke down the door with a fire extinguisher and started hosing down the place.

"Thank God."

"Y'all are just lucky I was headed to the bathroom and the extinguisher was nearby."

Cat and Sinjin ran over to the scene. "What happened?" Sinjin asked.

"Are you guys okay?" Cat questioned with worry.

"There's no time to explain," Robbie ran right past them with Andre following. "Guys, we have to get to Beck."

"Sinjin and I are going to Beck's. We'll take you."

"Sorry Honey, but this is an emergency. Andre, get us some suits for the sewer, Rex, come with us." Rex ran to join Robbie and Andre.

"But Robbie-"

"I'll explain everything later," he gave her a quick cheek kiss and took off with Andre and Rex without saying anything else to a confused Cat and Sinjin."

"Um…" Sinjin looked around in confusion, "what just happened?"

Cat just shrugged. "You get used to this kinda stuff."

…

The Ecto-1 raced through the streets of LA and over to Beck's apartment just as Beck was leaving. "BECK!" Andre was the first out of the car and over to Beck, "Beck we've got some incredible news."

"Let me guess," Beck seemed nonchalant, "all you can eat barbecue rib night at the Sizzler?"

"I wish. Robbie and I were lookin' over all the pics of Vigo, and one of 'em showed Vigo's head floatin' over a river of slime. The same river of slime I saw the night we got arrested!"

"Now we're going to the subway and sewer system to see if we can trace the source of the flow," Robbie informed.

"Robbie might also think there's a massive breeding surge in the cockroach population," Rex added, "but that's another experiment."

"We brought you a change of clothes and-"

Jade came out of the apartment. "What are you losers doing here? They're not babysitting too are they?"

"Jade," Beck began, "the guys are going down to the sewer to check for slime stuff. Oh, and Robbie thinks there may be a massive surge in cockroach breeding. Wanna blow off this dinner thing and go with them?"

Jade snatched the keys to his truck. "Hell, no."

Beck shrugged. "Women, eh? If you guys change your mind and wanna do something more dangerous, Tori's upstairs in my apartment with Trina. Best of luck," Beck left the guys and went to his truck.

…

The boys were underground walking on an abandoned subway line in their sewer outfits and hardhats with headlights on them. Granted, it was for a job but still, it was potentially one of the worst gigs ever.

"Ew!" Rex shone his flashlight on his feet and scraped whatever got on his shoe off, "I'm startin' to think maybe I shoulda stayed with Trina."

Robbie was shining his flashlight over the open map in his hands in addition to the headlight on his hardhat shining on the map as well. "According to this old transit map there should be an entrance anywhere along here somewhere."

And Andre was carrying the Geiger meter. "I ain't gettin' anythin'."

"Damn," Rex shone his light over the underground walls. "At least we ain't seein' any roaches."

"Down here, it's the rats you have to worry about," Robbie attempted to assure. "Some of them get as big as four of five kilos."

"Thanks Rob."

Andre and Rex jumped when they heard noises. "You can hear them behind the walls. Boy, there must be a thousand or so."

"Alright Shapiro enough with the rat talk!"

"You know what I feel like doin'," Andre smiled and set down the Geiger meter. "HELLO!"

"_HELLO," _Andre's voiced echoed back.

"Cool," Robbie decided to join in, "HEY!"

"_HEY!" _Robbie's echo bounced back.

"My turn," Rex chuckled. "YO!" But unlike the others, he got no echo in response. "What'd I do wrong?"

"Try it again," Andre suggested.

"YO!"

"_REX_," the response Rex got was obviously not his echo, but a chilling sounding baritone voice.

"I'm outta here!" Rex turned to leave, but the others stopped him and turned him around.

"AAH!" when they turned around, they were scared shitless to find themselves surrounded by severed heads on pikes. They continued screaming and running around until they managed to find their way down into another tunnel severed head free.

"What was that idea of yours again Rex?" Andre inquired.

"Come on guys, there's obviously something down here," Robbie tried to persuade them to stay. "I say we get our proton packs and we come back; we're so close to finding something."

"Yeah, I guess that's a good idea too."

"I made sure our packs were in the Ecto-1 for easy access. Let's just go back and get 'em while the heads are gone." They headed along the abandoned subway tracks as a rumble noise started to get closer and there was some slight movement.

"Anyone else hear a train or somethin'?" Rex asked.

"Impossible; these lines have been abandoned for over fifty years."

"Yeah," Andre tried to believe there was nothing, "it's probably comin' from above us." The rumbling seemed to stop. "See, above us or somethin'."

But then the screeching of train wheels could be heard and the sound of an upcoming train could obviously be heard…and then seen. "AAH!" they all screamed bloody murder and Robbie and Andre ran to separate sides while a frozen Rex just stood there screaming as he was hit by a ghost train.

Robbie got up and went over to his shaken friend. "See, it was only a ghost train; there was no real danger." Robbie looked in the direction the train left in excitement. "That train looked like San Diego's _Continental_- the train that derailed in Los Angeles in 1920 and killed hundreds of people. Did you catch the number on the locomotive?"

"I musta missed it," Rex reported back as he caught his breath. "I almost got killed by a ghost train. This day keeps gettin' better and better."

"Something's trying to stop us."

"Ya think?"

"We must be closer than we thought." Robbie looked around. "Where's Andre?"

"Good question. ANDRE!"

"ANDRE!"

"YO ANDRE!"

"ANDRE ARE YOU OKAY?"

"ANDRE ARE YOU ALIVE?"

"GUYS!" Andre appeared behind them and made them scream. "Sorry, but I found it! There's a hole over there that leads to it," Andre led them over to the hole, and they made their way through and to their destination. "Here it is the river of slime."

Rex blew some cobwebs away. "That hole could use some dustin'." He joined a stunned Robbie over at the river. "Damn Andre you weren't kiddin'."

Robbie stared at the river and tried to analyze it without having to touch it. "Do you realize how much negative energy it must have taken to generate a flow this size?"

"Hey, it's LA."

"We should probably see how deep this is."

"I got the wire," attached to Andre's belt was a wheel of string that was gonna be lowered to see how deep the river was. Andre lowered the string until it stopped. "Six feet."

"Really?"

The string started up again. "Naw, twelve feet." Andre tried to keep the string contained. "I think something's pullin' it."

"Hold onto it!"

"What does it look like I'm doin'?" The string started to get out of control.

Robbie and Rex ran over to keep Andre back, but whatever was pulling the string was too strong. "It's got a hold of him!" Rex noted.

"It's pullin' me in real hard!" Andre tried to hold on, but he fell into the river of slime and was being led downstream. "HELP!"

Robbie and Rex exchanged glances with each other knowing what they had to do. They both plugged their noses and jumped into the slime river and were also being led downstream by the same current.

* * *

><p><strong>After Egon and Ray jumped in (I changed it to Andre because I didn't think it was fair that Winston got hit by a train and was the first to fall in a river of slime) they started floating away and then it cut to Dana at the restaurant. I thought it'd be fair for me to stop here too and leave y'all wondering what's gonna happen next. Feel free to make some educated guesses that don't give away movie spoilers- or at least too much movie spoilers.<strong>

**I also tried to make this longer because of the short delay and because I wasn't exactly sure where to stop writing. Usually I go by the script and the movie, but even then I wasn't sure so I decided I'd try to stop on what seemed like a good cliffhanger. Hope this was a good cliffhanger.**

**And no, I don't think the _Continental_ was a real train; I just made up the story.**


	8. What's Going On

**Watching a complete show on Netflix will change you! I decided 'what the Hell they have **_**Futurama**_** I'll watch that'. I spent a whole entire day on Netflix without realizing it. On the plus side I'm now 4-5 episodes in season 4 (not counting the episodes I saw out of order just 'cause the Fry/Leela plots tickled my fancy) and I've only got 4 movies, and 2 'volumes' left before I've seen every episode.**

**But this isn't about ****Futurama****, me getting way too distracted and putting things off because of the show, ****or even me trying to get people I know to watch it [though it'd be more comfortable for me to get you to watch the show than the brain slugs lol]. I'm still doing this modest movie rip off sequel fanfic to a modest movie rip off fanfiction I've done prior and I feel it's best we focus on Ghostbusters now…**

…**and get me to stop talking.**

* * *

><p>"I say we make a toast," Beck raised his glass, "to the most beautiful, most unusual, but most incredibly, awesomely, sexy-"<p>

Jade practically thrusted her glass into his glass. "Here, here you narcissistic prick."

"How did you know I was talking about me?" Jade raised her eyebrow. "Okay, I was, but saying 'a toast to me' seems pretty selfish."

"Out of all the guys I've ended up dumping you are the most arrogant."

"Speaking of awesome guys you broke up with, why did you dump me?"

"It was more of a mutual breakup."

"Why didn't you come back for me?"

"Well why the hell didn't you come after me? As unbelievable as it might seem I was the woman in the relationship and the guy's supposed to go after the girl!" Beck didn't answer back. "Yeah, I thought so."

"I'm sorry, okay. You wanted to go to London to follow your dream- completely shattering mine- and as much as I wanted to fly to England and bring you back I just couldn't. One reason is namely due to me being poor, but the other was your happiness. There was the feeling that I wasn't good enough for you, hell I'm not even good enough for me."

"Beck."

"Above all, I wanted you to keep pursuing your dream. By the way, how'd that turn out?"

"Not as good as I wanted, but…I thought about coming back."

Beck scooted closer. "Did you now?"

Jade pushed him back. "But I figured you would've moved on anyway. Plus I figured I could do better than you."

"Ouch, spirit crusher!"

"You ever get serious with another girl?"

Beck shook his head no. "The only thing I got serious with was trying to keep Trina away from me at all possible cost. For some reason she's under the delusion she's the best actress, and I wasn't that bad of an actor so she assumed we belonged together."

"No one likes her."

"Amen to that!" They clinked their glasses together again and drank. "You think maybe fate brought us back together or something?"

"I'm not a big believer in that kind of shit."

"Admit it; we both missed each other…"

"No."

"…and there was something missing in our lives that were keeping us unhappy."

"I'm always unhappy."

"Just consider the possibility that maybe we belong together."

"No."

"Okay then," Beck pulled her closer to him, "consider this," he embraced her in a sensuous kiss that would've gone on forever until the maître'd' cleared his throat. "We're not ready to order could you give us like five more minutes?"

…

Back at Beck's apartment, Tori had just hung up the phone. "Pizza will be ready for pickup in twenty minutes. Come on Cat; we should leave now if we're gonna pick up a few things at the store before getting pizza."

"KK," Cat stopped bouncing Ethan on her lap and handed him to Trina.

"Um…" Trina held the baby away from her, "what am I supposed to do with this?" Cat shrugged. "Ugh, it's all…weird and baby-ish," she passed the baby to Sinjin.

"Hey!" Sinjin was also unsure what to do.

"Look," Tori grabbed her car keys, "if you don't wanna interact with Ethan than lay him down on Beck's bed with the pillows around him."

"But what if he cries?"

"Then figure out what's making him cry."

"But-"

"I'm sure you guys can handle it. And we'll be back in a half hour or so."

"Yeah, and he's already been fed, changed, and played with," Cat reminded. "Maybe he's tired anyway. Tell him a story and put him to bed."

"Why can't Trina do anything?" Sinjin protested.

"Because she's a selfish incompetent wench," Tori responded.

"Hey!" Trina objected.

"I mean that in the nicest way possible. Come on Cat."

"Bye!" Cat waved goodbye as she and Tori left.

Trina and Sinjin just stayed where they were and stared at Ethan. "So…I guess you're supposed to tell it a story or something," Trina said to Sinjin.

"Me?" Sinjin didn't approve of this idea. "I don't know how to tell kids stories."

"Then tell the kid a story the way you know how."

"Okay, sure." Sinjin looked at Ethan. "I'm gonna tell you a story okay."

"Make it a short story; I don't wanna keep looking at that thing."

"Why, he's cute."

"Babies freak me out."

"I thought I freaked you out."

"No, you _creep_ me out. Total difference."

"Oh, okay."

"Now tell a frickin' story."

"Okay…once there were seven dwarves. These dwarves had a limited partnership in a small mining operation. One day a beautiful princess came to live with them, and they bartered housekeeping services for room and board- which was a real good deal for them because they didn't have to withhold Social Security or income tax or nothing; which you're really not supposed to do, you see, but for the purposes of this story I think it's okay. Um…is that short enough?"

"Whatever."

"Okay." Sinjin started to carry Ethan to Beck's room. "I'm gonna put you to bed now so there can be some grownup interaction."

"As if," Trina scoffed as she reached for the TV remote. Aiming at the TV, she continuously flipped through channels. "Ugh, no cable." She turned the TV off and threw the remote aside. "And there's no good magazines."

Sinjin came out of Beck's room and sat on the couch with Trina. "Anything good on TV?"

"No cable."

"Oh." There was awkward silence between them. "Maybe we could just talk."

"Oh God!"

"I'll start: why do babies freak you out?"

"They just do."

"M'kay. So, do you have a roommate or something?"

"No, I'm too awesome to share anything with anybody less awesome than me. And since I'm awesome…well…you see where this is going."

"That's cool I guess."

"What about you? Do you have a roommate?"

"I used to- but my Mom moved to Florida."

"So you live alone?"

"I have a pet naked mole rat!"

"Eww."

"Yeah, everyone says that. I've had him for a few years now, he's getting ready to die…or abandon me, I'm still not sure."

"Well, you're a loser; you're destined to be forever alone."

"Gee, thanks. You're one of the few people who actually admit it to my face. My clients won't tell me anything mean."

"Clients?"

"I'm an accountant."

"A what?"

"I do people's taxes and help them save money."

Trina scooted closer to him. "Do you?"

"Why, you looking for an accountant? I mean if you for financial aid, yeah I can help you. If you wanna use me just to save money I think it's immoral; but then again, that's why I have so many clients. I'm the top accountant in my firm, you know. It's pretty cool I guess. You wanna know how I got into accounting?"

"No."

"It's a funny story actually. See, I always had a passion for technical stuff and special effects, but everyone thought I was too weird to hire. So I considered a new profession and traveled to the Big Apple- which is New York- and that was when I ran into my long lost Uncle Louis, in New York- why he was in New York was weird because he's Canadian. Speaking of Canadians, I came pretty close to doing taxes for famous Canadian entertainer William Shatner. My first encounter with him was so awesome. I'll never forget it, I was-"

"UGH, how do I shut you up?"

Sinjin shrugged. "Anyway, when I met William Shatner it wasn't at anything Star Trek or International Talk Like William Shatner Day. I was back in California and I felt like going into a _Starbucks_ for no reason, and that was when-"

Without warning, Trina lunged for Sinjin and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "What will it take for you to stop talking?"

"I dunno. So I was in _Starbucks_ when…" Trina just abruptly kissed Sinjin, successfully getting him to shut up. When she pulled away, she left him sitting there stunned. "My first kiss…with an actual woman."

"Now will you please shut up?"

"But I wasn't finished with my Shatner at _Starbucks_ story. Oh gee, I hope that didn't spoil anything. Anyway, I was-" Trina kissed him again, but for whatever unknown reason- or because she really didn't want that nerd to keep talking- she wasn't pulling away.

…

In the meantime, a manhole cover was being pushed off as a slime covered Andre stepped out from underground. "I'M ALIVE!"

"Not for long!" Rex practically bolted from the sewers and was ready to fight Andre. "What the Hell Andre?" Rex shoved him.

"Oh no," Andre shoved him back, "the blame ain't gonna be put on me!"

"You found the river of slime twice and then you didn't pull the wire out and got us all sucked into its nasty pink river!"

"Yeah, well when the current brought you guys closer to me, you tried to drown me!" The two were too busy to notice Robbie make his way above ground and take off his slime covered sewers suit to reveal a gray t-shirt and polka dotted shorts underneath.

"You better watch yourself Harris before I drop kick your black ass."

"Oh, now you're bein' racist! Does my ethnicity have somethin' to do with you tryin' to drown me?"

"That's it, I'm gonna kick your black ass!"

"Bring it on puppet!"

"Puppet? Can't come up with a more insulting name can ya?"

"Not one for the ears of polite society!" He and Rex began to fight each other.

Robbie stood there watching this, afraid to interfere in the event that he was physically struck, when he realized something as he stood on the street in his gray T-shirt and polka dotted shorts. "Guys, take off your suits!"

Rex and Andre stopped fighting and stared at Robbie in confusion. "Excuse you?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Dang Rob!" the two guys started to take off their suits.

"What was that all about?" Andre was wearing a white tank top and striped boxers. "I just felt like killin' you Rex."

"Ditto," Rex was standing in a black tank top and briefs. "What gives?"

"It's the slime," Robbie explained. "It's pure concentrated evil and it's all flowing to this spot." The three turned around and realized the building they were standing in front of.

"Oh that explains a lot," Andre noted.

"Come on, we gotta find the Ecto-1 and get to Beck and Jade!" The three ran off in search of the Ecto-1. Once they found it, they took off like a bat outta hell to the restaurant where Beck and Jade were.

The guys entered the fancy restaurant in their outfits still covered in a little bit of slime. "You sure this is the right place?" Rex asked.

"Should be; I had the Ecto-1's GPS track down Beck."

"How?"

"I'll explain some other time."

"Excuse me," the host at the front tried to stop them, "you gentlemen can't go back there."

"It's cool," Rex lagged back to talk to the host, "we got a reservation under Oliver."

"There he is!" Andre pointed to Beck. "BECK!" he, Robbie, and Rex ran toward Beck's table as the host tried to stop them. The three of them were trying to talk to Beck simultaneously as the host tried to get them to leave.

Beck whistled loudly to get them to stop. "Guys, guys, you're scaring the straights. Can we do this tomorrow?"

"No this can't wait," Andre answered back.

"Yeah," Rex agreed, "this stuff is hot and it's ready to pop."

"Why are these idiots dressed like this?" Jade questioned.

"And what stuff is hot and ready to pop?" Beck inquired.

"The slime Beck!" Robbie stated. "The slime we've been testing; the slime that was also found in Jade's apartment. It's all over- well, technically under the city and it's all flowing right to the museum."

"THE MUSEUM!" When Andre flung his arms in the air, some excess slime flew onto some restaurant patrons. "My bad!"

"Museum?" Jade eyed the three of them. "As in the museum I work at?"

"Looks like you're gonna have to find a new job," Rex joked.

"Those men!" the host was leading cops to the table.

"And it looks like it's time to go," Beck remarked.

"You don't understand!" Robbie tried to continue on. "This is psychomagnotheric plasma that affects behavior."

"We were fighting!" Andre and Rex informed in unison as the cops tried to take them away.

"Hey," Andre had an idea, "maybe these cops can take us to see Mayor Lane! He has to know about this."

"But do we really have to ride in the cop cars?" Rex asked as the cops led them out.

Beck sighed and stood up. "Guess I gotta go with 'em and charm the mayor. Plus with the guys lookin' like that they're more than likely gonna wind up in jail instead of at the mayor's."

Jade let out an exasperated moan. "Can we ever have a date that doesn't involve freaky happening?"

"Hey, it's LA," Beck gave her a quick kiss and hurried off to follow the cops.

"HEY, I NEED YOUR CAR KEYS!"

…

Tori and Cat were making their way to the apartment with the pizza and a few bags of miscellaneous market stuff. "I don't know about you," Tori began, "but I think what happened at the pizza place was one of the freakiest, disgusting, most unbelievable things I have ever seen in my life!" She turned the doorknob. "I mean, who would've thought that-" when Tori and Cat stepped into the apartment, they stumbled upon an equally unbelievable sight.

"Whoa Daddy," Cat watched in stunned surprise.

"OH MY GOD!"

Sinjin was the first up and noticed the look of horror on Tori's face. "Oh hi ladies," he sprang off the couch, tripping as he got up, "we were babysitting, honest."

"What the-"

"She started it!"

Trina sat up. "I had to get him to shut up."

"By doing that?" Tori was in disbelief.

"It actually wasn't that bad."

"I think I'm gonna throw up," Tori set the pizza on the counter and ran to the bathroom.

Cat giggled at Trina and Sinjin. "I think that was romantic."

"What's romantic?" Jade was standing in the open door to her apartment.

"JADE!" Sinjin was surprised to see her. "It was nothing really, I just-"

"Sinjin and Trina were on the couch kissing," Cat innocently reminded.

"Great," Jade tossed Beck's car keys aside, "now I'm gonna have to burn that couch."

Tori came out of the bathroom and noticed Jade. "You're home early…and alone, where's Beck?"

"Cops took him away."

"Typical."

"So have any of you been paying attention to Ethan?" The four of them looked away guilty with eyes darting and even some guilty sounding whistling. "None of you are getting paid." She went into the bedroom to check on her son.

"Okay," Tori went to the counter, "I say we eat our food and sit as far away from Trina and Sinjin as humanly possible."

"Gee, now that Jade's back you think we should go home?" Cat suggested.

"Too lazy," Trina snapped her fingers, "Tori, bring me some pizza!"

"And I don't think we should leave Jade alone," Sinjin added.

"Well!"

"It's not because I still have feelings for her- I do- but what if the cops come back for her and she has to go away or somethin'. Someone's gotta stay here with the baby."

"That seems like a smart idea," Tori agreed. "But now I can't help but wonder what happened to Beck."

…

The Ghostbusters burst through Lane's doors as Lane sat at a desk. "Lane!"

"Ghostbusters," Lane sighed. "Well, sit down somewhere."

As the Ghostbusters shuffled in to take their seats, they noticed someone had one seat occupied. "Look boys," Beck smirked, "Dickless is here." Dickers just let out a growling sort of huff.

"Why are you dressed like that? Actually, never mind, I don't wanna hear. Boys, you caught me at a bad time so you have two minutes to plead your case. You," Lane pointed to Rex, "start."

"Well," Rex began, "can I start by sayin' it's a pleasure to see you again Lane and almost fifty percent of us voted for you in the last election."

"It's just a shame we have to keep meeting you under these circumstances," Beck stated.

"Mayor Lane," Robbie started to plead their case, "we're here tonight because a psychomagnotheric slime flow of immense proportions is building up beneath the city of Los Angeles."

"Psycho what now?"

"Psychomagnotheric," Robbie repeated as Beck mouthed 'big word'. "Basically negative human emotions are materializing in the form of a viscus, psychoreactive plasm with explosive supernormal potential."

"Heh?"

"Sorry, we don't have a translatable dictionary for Shapiro-Speak," Beck apologized.

Andre addressed the mayor. "What he's saying is all the bad feelings, all the hate, the anger and vibes of this city is turning into a river of pink slime forming underneath the city."

"It's hard to believe, but three out of four of us went swimmin' in this sludge," Rex added. "Plus I almost ended up killin' my pal Andre here."

"Actually, I think it was the other way around."

"You wish."

"This is insane!" Dickers was gonna get a word in. "Do we really have to listen to these con artists?"

"Quiet Dickless," Beck commanded.

"DICKERS!"

"Mr. Mayor, LA is a large city with three million miserable assholes."

"Oh please."

"Make that three million and one assholes. And what Dickless…"

"DICKERS!" Boy was this getting old for Dickers.

"…doesn't realize is if we don't do something fast this place is gonna blow."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Lane inquired. "Go on the air and tell over three million people in the city of Los Angeles to be nice to each other? I'm sorry boys, but for the time being there's nothing and I can do…and your two minutes are up." Lane left.

Beck whistled. "I can see the headlines now: 'Mayor Drowns in River of Slime'. The press would have a field day with this kind of thing."

Dickers stood out of his chair. "The press?"

"Ah, Dickless, you're still here I see."

"You don't understand asshole," were these words coming out of Robbie Shapiro's mouth, "this is big, very big, and if we don't do something soon this city is doomed to drown in excess slime."

"Thank goodness this slime isn't in New York or we'd be more screwed."

"Did Shapiro just say 'asshole'?" Rex asked.

"Now boys," Dickers continued on, "I don't think it's a wise idea to take this to the press just yet. But, I do know some people downtown you could consider telling this to."

The boys all looked at Beck. "Fine," Beck gave in, "but it has to be done right away."

"I couldn't agree with you more. In fact, I took the liberty of inviting them here myself. Let me go get them," Dickers left with a smile.

"I don't trust him," Robbie stated.

"Nobody does," Rex agreed.

"Did you see that sly smile he left with? He's up to something."

"What should we do?" Andre inquired.

"I say we high-tail it outta here before he comes back," Beck decided.

"But what if he's telling the truth?" The three raised their eyebrows to Andre. "Well, we kinda agreed with him the first time?"

"But that was before we found out he already invited his friends and left with that evil smile."

"Are we sure it was an evil smile."

Dickers entered the room with another man. "These them?" the man asked.

"Yes sir," Dickers smiled. The man made a motion and four burly men carrying strait jackets approached the Ghostbusters and used all effort to put them in the jackets.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, THE CITY IS IN DANGER!" (Robbie)

"WHOA! WHOA! WATCH THE MERCHANDISE!" (Rex)

"HEY, I'M A CITIZEN!" (Beck)

"I WANT MY MAMA!" (Andre)

The burly men managed to get their designated Ghostbuster in the strait jacket and started hauling them away. "THIS ISN'T OVER DICKLESS!" Beck screamed.

Dickers turned to the man. "Listen doctor, the mayor wants them kept under strict observation for the next few days. We believe these men are seriously disturbed and potentially dangerous."

"Well, we'll do whatever's necessary," the doctor reported.

Dickers smiled at him. "Thank you doctor."

* * *

><p><strong>DAMN YOU DICKLESS! How dare he lock up our heroes! Well, it was part of the movie, and in my opinion the perfect place to stop- I figured this is a better cliffhanger than the one in the last chapter.<strong>

**But how will the boys get out of this one.**

**Hope no one minds the Trina/Sinjin thing. I figured, I like Louis's character, really, and I felt he deserves at least some female interaction. I think this is also a good add in, but maybe that's just me.**


	9. Pandemonium

**Another more faster update, you're welcome.**

**So, this fanfic among like 3 other movie fanfics of mine have been nominated for a 2012 Topaz Award in the 'Movie Remake' category in the **_**Victorious**_** forum thing (yeah I don't use forums). While it's cool someone actually read, I feel bad 'cause there's 5 nominees and I've got 4. I feel bad for LizArianaJadeCat because she's an awesome author and she's got this one fic among my many rip-offs. So if you wanna vote, I don't care who you vote and I wish best of luck to everyone in every category.**

**Enough from me. Who's ready to find out what happens next?**

* * *

><p>New Year's Eve was upon the city of Los Angeles. For most people, that meant the day off- including the people who worked at the art museum. The restoration room had been basically emptied and was now encompassed with candles all around the floor in specific patterns for some sort of ritual. And who should be in the center of it all but one Spencer Shay. Spencer continuously bowed to the massive Vigo painting. "Listen, I've been awaiting the word of Vigo for a while now," he looked at his watch, "and I do kinda wanna celebrate the new year so-"<p>

The giant floating head of Vigo appeared in the painting. "_I Vigo, the scourge of Carpathia_…"

"We already went through the scourge intro."

"…_the sorrow of Moldavia."_

"I already know about the sorrow part too."

"_Command you._"

"YES! Command me, Vigo!"

"_The season of evil begins with the birth of the new year_."

"But, I thought it began around Christmas?"

"_Bring me the child that I might live again_!"

"Yee-ah about that…see, the child's mother- while super, super hot- is like real protective of him and I don't think she'll like it if I just up and snatched him. She could hurt me in painful ways, you see, and…I don't think she'd be cool with this."

"_You are attracted to the mother_?"

"I believe I already implied that she was hot."

"_So be it. On this day of darkness she will be ours; wife to you and mother to me_."

"Oh that would be nice, thank you. But wait…how am I gonna take the baby from her?" Vigo snapped the lightning out of his eyes and onto Spencer, altering his form.

…

Back at Jade's apartment, the four babysitters still hadn't left and were watching a movie. "So, is this chick like a killer or something?" Trina asked.

Tori glared at her sister. "Trina, this is _Steel Magnolias_."

"Yeah, and you brought the movie with you," Cat reminded.

"Just because I brought it doesn't mean I've seen it," Trina snapped her fingers. "More popcorn Sinjin."

Sinjin fed her popcorn. "Does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"Sure, whatever. More popcorn."

"Yes my queen."

"I'm still here you know," Jade acknowledged her presence. "You losers could've left hours ago."

"But Beck isn't back," Cat pointed out.

"Yeah, and you don't know if you'd have to go out again for something else," Tori inputted. A sudden thunder clap made everyone except Jade jump. Tori looked out the window. "Weird, I heard the weather was supposed to be sunny."

"You can't trust weathermen for shit," Jade remarked as she went back to reading a book on wiccans. While reading, she felt a breeze, as if a window had been left open. "Something's not right."

"Yeah, Trina and Sinjin going out with each other is both unnatural and possibly unholy."

"I think they make a cute couple," Cat noted her opinion.

"No, it's just Ethan doesn't like thunder and usually cries. I'm gonna go check on the baby," Jade stood up. "It's not like you losers were supposed to do that anyway." After stepping into the bedroom, the first thing she noticed was an open window. "I thought I closed that…" she looked on the bed and noticed Ethan wasn't there. "Ethan!" She looked out the window and discovered to her horror Ethan had crawled out onto the ledge. "Shit! SOMEONE HELP!"

Tori instantly ran in and looked out the window. "OH MY GOD!"

"What's wrong?" Cat was in the bedroom doorway.

"Cat, call 911."

"What's going on?"

When Tori turned around she noticed Jade had started scouring the ledge to get Ethan back. "Woman are you insane?"

Jade did her best not to look down. "Ethan, come to Mama." As she moved closer, she noticed a ghost-like figure was approaching the apartment building. Dressed like a maid and carrying an old-fashioned baby carriage was a flying, ghostly Spencer. "ETHAN, NO!" When Ethan made another move, Spencer reached out his arm and snatched the baby. "NO!" After putting the baby in the carriage, Ghost-Maid Spencer flew off. Instantly, Jade hurried back into the apartment.

"Was that a ghost?"

"No, it was Spencer."

"Who?"

"It was my boss at the museum. He took my son!"

"Where did he take him? What do we do?"

"I have a pretty good idea where I need to go."

"I'm going with you!" Cat decided.

"Cat, no it's-"

"Jade, I care about you and Ethan and I'm afraid something could happen. I'm gonna help you and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Plus Cat drives like a maniac," Sinjin commented. "She could get you where you need to go super-fast without any consequences."

Jade sighed. "Fine, but only Cat is coming. You guys stay here in case something else happens. Cat, I need you to drive me to the art museum."

"KK." Cat and Jade hurried out the door.

"Cat's right," Tori began, "something could happen. Come on, we have to get a hold of the guys."

…

Speaking of the guys, they were sitting in the psychiatrist's office in Troubled Waters Mental Institute (this time wearing regulated uniforms and not strait jackets).

"I don't know how else to explain it," Beck was obviously flustered, "the spirit of a 16th century Moldavian tyrant is alive and well in a painting at the Los Angeles Museum of Art."

"Mm-hmm," the psychiatrist was taking notes. "Are there any other paintings in the museum with bad spirits in them?"

"You're wasting valuable time!" Robbie defended. "The spirit in the painting, one Vigo the Carpathian, is drawing strength from a psychomagnotheric slime flow that's been collecting under the city."

"Yeah, and the slime made the toaster dance," Rex didn't really help their case.

"Ooh yeah," and it seemed Andre wasn't gonna help either, "a bathtub full of the slime tried to eat a friend's baby."

"A bathtub?" The psychiatrist looked at each of them individual.

"Don't look at me," Beck stated. "I think these three are completely nuts."

…

Cat's car came to a screeching halt outside of the museum. Quickly, she and Jade got out of the car and bolted into the museum as the doors closed behind them. But unbeknownst to the ladies, the slime from the river was oozing up onto the museum and building a protective shield so that no one may get in or out.

"Where are we going?" Cat was following Jade.

"I dunno," Jade confessed. "I just have this really strong feeling that something's up in the restoration room."

"Where's the restoration room?"

"It's coming up soon." When she found it, Jade stopped and stared.

Cat did the same. "Does restoration involve candles?"

Instantly, Jade noticed that below the massive Vigo painting was some sort of altar. On this sort of giant stone pedestal, was a completely unharmed Ethan. "Oh thank God," she ran over to Ethan and scooped him up. "Oh my poor baby," as clichéd as it was, she kissed him repeatedly as she tightly held him close to her. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Hi Jade," Spencer appearing out of the shadows scared both Jade and Cat. "I thought you'd show up…alone that is."

"Hey!" Cat protested. Spencer snapped his fingers and Cat went flying backwards into chain-link supply closet that was strangely cleaned of supplies. Before she had a chance to stand up, Spencer magically closed the door, locking it. "Hey, that was mean!"

"Spencer, let us go!" this was a rare instance where Jade was pleading.

"Don't worry, no one will be harmed- especially not the baby."

"You sick bastard!"

"You don't understand; your son has been chosen to be the vessel of the spirit of Vigo. This means that Vigo's gonna take over your son's body to help aid him in ruling the world. So you would essentially become the mother of the ruler of the world; doesn't that sound awesome?"

"It sounds retarded. You better stay away from him or so help me God I will-" Spencer used his worldly magic to freeze Jade.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Cat objected. Going over to a frozen Jade, Spencer carefully removed the baby from her grasp. Using the magic again, Jade disappeared, and then reappeared in the closet with Cat. "Hi, Jade."

"God, I'm screwed."

…

As this was going on inside the museum, slime had been appearing on the streets of Los Angeles. If the slime wasn't oozing all over, it was either morphing to shape some kind of pink ghost or taking possession over something and terrorizing the public.

The LAPD was getting calls non-stop from frightened citizens. "Was this a big dinosaur or a little dinosaur…a dinosaur skeleton…ah, I see; which way was it headed?"

"Hold on a sec," another cop was answering calls, "a what was chasing you in the park…the park bench itself was chasing you…yeah, I do think you're crazy but you're not the first person to mention that today."

"Hey uh Lieutenant," another cop brought the phone closer to the distracted lieutenant. "I think you better take this."

"Not now, I'm busy."

"But I really think you should take this one."

"What's the problem?"

"We got a bunch of people calling from LAX saying a bunch of ghost planes landed and dead people are piling out."

"Same with the guy at the shipyard," another dispatcher called to the lieutenant. "He says ghostly passengers are also shuffling out."

"Really?" a third one, "because I got one from a train station."

"Better they arrive late than not at all."

Meanwhile in the mayor's office, Lane was sitting at the end of a desk as city officials and commissioners were all talking at once. "OKAY! OKAY!" Lane quieted everyone down. "So far there have been ghosts, possessions, and some sort of pink slimy gunk covering the museum of art." Lane turned to Dickers. "Does this all sound familiar to you, Mr. Dickers?"

"With all due respect your Mayorness," Dickers was trying to kiss ass again, "we're doing all we can."

"The city has no other alternative," Lane sighed. "We have to call the Ghostbusters."

"Mayor Lane, I'm sure there's another way."

"From what I've heard you have all tried every way imaginable. Our only other alternative is to call the Ghostbusters."

"But your Mayorship-"

"Where are the Ghostbusters?"

"They're not available sir."

"What do you mean they're not available? What the hell did you do?"

"I had them personally committed to Troubled Waters Mental Institution."

"You did what?"

"They threatened to go to the press sir. I was only protecting your interests."

"Well don't! In fact, you have five seconds to get the hell out of here or I'll have you arrested."

"But sir-"

"One."

"I really don't think it's fair that-"

"Two."

"Your Mayorship, I-"

"Three."

"Do you have the right to do this?"

"Four."

"I'm fired aren't I?"

"Five. Throw him in the slammer."

The police commissioner gestured for two of his men to forcibly escort Dickers to jail. "MY MOTHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!"

"Mr. Mayor," an official called him to the window, "you oughta take a look at this."

"Holy shit." Lane was glancing out at a sort of rip in the sky emitting pink rays of light all around the city. All of a sudden, bluish gray lights replaced the pink lights and it started to get darker- and it was only two in the afternoon. "Somebody get me the Ghostbusters now."

…

Tori had special permission to drive up to the mental facility and release the Ghostbusters. She stood outside as the four guys, with Beck at the front, came barging out while trying to put their uniforms (which they had specifically asked for) on. "What's happening?" Beck questioned as he zipped up his uniform.

"This morning Jade's baby had crawled out onto the ledge and this ghost of her boss dressed as a maid carrying a baby carriage snatched up Ethan and flew off somewhere."

"Where?"

"Jade thinks it was the museum."

"Was it?"

"I dunno. We haven't been able to get a hold of them."

"Them?"

"Cat went with her."

"Cat?" Robbie stopped mid zip and looked at Tori. "My Cat?"

"Yeah."

"Son of a bitch."

"I think this is the first time I've heard you swear."

"Have you tried going to the museum?" Rex inquired.

"Yeah, but I had no way of getting in and it was covered in a pink slime dome. Plus the citizens of LA are being terrorized by ghosts, and there was recently some sort of eclipse…everything is pandemonium."

"I get it!" Andre snapped his fingers. "Vigo wants in on the 21st century and needs a human body to inhabit. Little Ethan's body must be it!"

"Yeah, it makes sense," Rex agreed. "And I bet we're the only ones who can do anything about it, right?"

"You better believe it baby," Beck pushed the doors open, the four of them got into the car, and the Ecto-1 took off like a bat outta hell.

"HEY!" Tori was left standing there, "WHAT ABOUT ME?"

* * *

><p><strong>Is this also a cliffhanger? I dunno, it kinda seems like it to me. Again, it was a matter of not knowing where to stop but I think this was a good enough spot.<strong>

**BUT WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?**


	10. What the H

**This is so weird; I'm used to doing like two fanfics around the same time and now I've only got this one…and this one has just a few chapters to go before I have to find something else to occupy time with. But at least this can get some more time and attention (even though we're nearing the end).**

**But for the time being, let's just enjoy what's in store.**

* * *

><p>The Ecto-1 pulled up to the slime covered museum as a crowd of people cheered their arrival. Rex chuckled to himself, "Popularity is a perk of bein' a Ghostbuster. Listen to 'em cheerin' boys."<p>

"Sorry," Andre pointed to the museum, "I'm too distracted by that."

"Sweet Zombie Jesus."

"It looks like a giant Jell-O mold," Robbie commented.

"I hate Jell-O."

"Oh come on, there's always room for Jell-O," Beck joked.

"Yeah, all over the city of LA."

"Just like when we blasted the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man right fellas?" Andre smiled in remembrance of that. "So much marshmallowy goodness."

"Enough with the food talk!" Beck put a stop to that. "It's making me hungry. Come on, let's just do what we do and get on with our lives."

"And hopefully before midnight," Rex added.

"Hands in," Beck put his hand in first, then the rest of them followed suit. "On three. One…two…three…"

"GHOSTBUSTERS!" The guys lifted their hands in triumph and proudly stood in front of the museum ready to fight.

Beck reached for his gun first. "Ghostbusters, get your guns."

The rest of them reached for their guns. "HOLDIN'!"

"Heat 'em up."

They charged their guns. "SMOKIN'!"

"Make 'em hard."

They all took aim. "READY!"

"BLAST IT!" The four of them started blasting to no avail. "Oh come on, we just did our thing!"

"Full neutronas," Robbie ordered as he set his to the maximum level.

"We on full?" The others nodded. "Alright, let's do this again." They all fired again, and got the same response. "Please tell me we don't have to cross streams again."

"Even if we did it wouldn't work. That slime wall is pulsing with evil. It would take a tremendous amount of positive energy to crack it open and I seriously doubt there's enough goodwill left in this town to do it."

"Might I suggest we all join hands and sing 'Kumbaya'?" Rex wasn't being serious.

"No, but you're sarcasm has given me a breakthrough."

"Do what now?"

"Robbie's got an idea," Andre explained.

"So why doesn't he just say he's got an idea?"

"Shapiro-Speak is complicated."

"May I continue please?" Robbie asked. Rex and Andre nodded as Beck gestured for him to carry on. "We're going to need something that can at least temporarily unite the people of Los Angeles together in positive emotion."

Beck (as well as Andre and Rex) just stared at Robbie. Beck made another motion with his hands ushering for Robbie to continue, "Such as?"

"I don't know, but we're also gonna need something massive in size or in strength to penetrate through the slime." For whatever reason this made Andre snicker. "Why do you always snicker when someone says the word 'penetrate'?" Andre snickered again. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Riddle me this gentlemen," Beck's statement seemed to appear out of the blue, "why do most people come to Los Angeles?"

"Fame and fortune," Rex responded. "They come for the quote 'Hollywood Fantasy' or whatever."

Robbie smirked at Beck. "Oh, I see what you're getting at."

"I don't."

"Come on guys," Beck headed back toward the Ecto-1 with Robbie following in understanding.

"Where're we goin'?" Andre inquired.

"We're takin' a little field trip."

"But first we need to pick up a few things," Robbie added.

"Like what?" Rex questioned.

"Just get your asses in the car."

…

"Okay," Cat was trying to make the best of time while trapped in a chain-link supply closet in an impenetrable building. "Let's play I-Spy again. I-Spy with my little eye something-"

"NO!" Jade barked at her, causing her to squeal in upset.

"That was mean."

"Yeah, that kinda was," Spencer agreed with Cat.

"Look Spencer," Jade was pretty peeved, "I am getting out of here one way or another with my baby…"

"And me!" Cat piped up.

"…and when I get out I am going to hurt you so bad that you'll wish you were dead."

"Pfft," Spencer scoffed and rolled his eyes, "like that hasn't happened to me before."

"I will gouge out your eyes, slice open your veins, and cut off your 'Little Spencer' if you don't let us out."

"That does sound pretty painful…but honestly it's not _that _little."

Cat looked at the two of them. "I'm confused; is Little Spencer a person or what?"

"But if you let us go now," Jade continued, "I'll just repeatedly punch and kick you."

"But Jade," Spencer began, "once it hits midnight the city will be ours- well, mostly Vigo's now that I think about it. However, you and I have this terrific opportunity to make the best of our relationship."

"We don't have a relationship you creep."

"Our _future_ relationship. We could raise Vigo together as our son, make the ditzy redhead or servant or something, and…and…just think of the perks of being mother to the ultimate lord of evil! You'd be set for the rest of your life, just so long as I'm like your boyfriend or something. Then maybe you could learn to love me and we could-"

"Just shut up."

"Hi, Mr. Big Spencer," Cat waved, "can you let us out from this closet thingy so we can celebrate New Year's Eve?"

Spencer pretended to think about that. "No."

"But we'll be good! We won't touch anything!"

"What's this 'we' stuff?" Jade asked. "Just let the redhead out."

"Fine," Spencer went to open the locked door, "it's not like she can leave the museum or anything." Once he opened the door, Cat ran out in excitement while Jade kicked him in the groin and tried to run to her son. But she seemed to forget Spencer still had some sort of magic in him and he froze Jade where she was standing. "Like I said, you can't leave the museum." Spencer looked at Cat. "What about you? Are you going to touch anything?" Frightened, Cat shook her head. "Good," Spencer waved his hand and a pile of board games appeared. "Wanna play _Pictionary_ until Vigo's return."

"Yay, I love games!" the easily distracted redhead joined him for a game of _Pictionary_.

…

"Oh," Andre and Rex finally realized what Beck had been implying when they pulled up to the Hollywood Sign (with special permission of course).

Beck walked over to the 'H'. "And if urban legends hold up," he tapped amongst the side until a door opened. "Voila!"

"There's a hidden door in the 'H'?" Andre asked with excitement.

"There's a hidden door in every letter."

"We just need a letter that can get us easy access," Robbie inputted.

"By that he means a letter that doesn't have to be altered, but can hold our stuff and break through the slime so that we can slide in using ropes."

"Works for me," Rex pulled a new piece of equipment from the back, "as long as I get to use the new slime blower instead of the proton pack."

"I wanted to use the slime blower!" Andre whined.

"Dibs."

"Aww dang!"

"Guys, come on," Robbie went into the truck and got a wireless speaker and an extension cord, "we need to put one speaker on each side on the outside of the 'H' as well as the inside."

"And you know we can do that?"

"Yeah, I've been in here before."

"You have?"

"I have a whole other life you guys know nothing about. Now come on, the city's counting on us to save the day again."

"Yeah, but I still wanna use the slime blower," Andre muttered as he picked up the other speaker.

"Andre chillax," Beck handed him a backup slime blower, "we packed another one."

"Yeah, yeah I knew that!"

The fab four hurried as fast as they could to put up speakers on top of both sides and hook up all wires. "Okay," Robbie handed a microphone to Beck, "Beck, you test it and I'm gonna hook up the game console."

"Why do we need an X-box remote thingamajig?" Rex asked.

"To move the 'H'," Robbie answered back. "This thing can't move itself you know."

"I'm just surprised it's got a hidden window in the 'H' connecting line thingy," Andre observed. "Are we gonna break the window to lower the rope into the museum?"

"That's why we got the 'H', yes- and no, we're gonna open the window there's no need to break it. Ready Beck?" Beck gave Robbie the thumbs up. "And test the mic…now."

"Testing one, two," Beck spoke into the mic as his voice echoed. "Hey this is Beautiful Beck takin' requests inside the Hollywood Hot-Spot; I'm talkin' bout the 'H' people. It's a fabulous day in LA so-"

Robbie took away the microphone. "Thank you, Beck. Help me make sure everything's in place and ready to go. Andre, Rex, I give you full permission to slime the hell out of the 'H'."

"You got it, dude!" the two replied. With quick glances to each other, they started spraying slime all over the inside with glee. And they did for a good two minutes or so until...

"GUYS!" Beck gestured for them to climb the stairs up to the window so they could view where they were going. "It's go time. Rob, is it ready to go?"

"Yup," Robbie finished fiddling with the stereo and took his place with the guys to man the control. "Get ready for the ultimate in musical repetition."

"It ain't gonna dance is it?" Rex asked.

"No, but this song should be enough to put it in motion."

"How often we gotta hear it?"

"It's on a loop, so it's gonna play as often as necessary. But when we near the museum we have to restart the song and turn on the outside speakers."

"And unfortunately we have to keep it on full blast," Beck informed as he reached for the radio remote.

"Now the maximum volume on the stereo isn't considered loud enough to encompass the entire interior on its own and that's why we're also using speakers inside."

"So prepare to get this song stuck in your head." Clicking play with the remote, the song started to play.

"AW NOT THIS SONG!" Rex blocked his ears.

"IT GETS STUCK IN MY HEAD ENOUGH ALREADY!" Andre proclaimed as he held his hands to his ears.

"BUT THE SLIME REACTS TO THIS!" Robbie reminded via screaming. "IT'S OUR ONLY ALTERNATIVE."

"OUR ALTERNATIVE SUCKS!" Rex protested.

...

Tori wouldn't stop pacing in Beck's apartment. "I just know something's wrong."

"My sister the pessimist," Trina commented as she snapped her fingers and Sinjin fed her more popcorn.

"Maybe you should take Beck's truck and drive to the museum to see if they got in," Sinjin suggested.

"I just got back from the museum five minutes ago," Tori reminded.

"You left?" Both Sinjin and Trina weren't aware that she had previously left.

"You guys are so observant. There was a crowd around the museum and when I asked if the Ghostbusters got in, a guy with crazy hair drinking out of a coconut said they couldn't get in and then they took off in their car."

"Maybe they did get in but nobody saw 'cause of the slime," Sinjin suggested.

"They didn't get in Sinjin. The proton packs were totally useless."

"Well, those were the new proton packs Robbie built to go with their new uniforms they got for Christmas. Maybe their old proton packs would work."

"Doubt it. Besides, I don't think I have the power to use one of those. Do you know how heavy they are? Sorry, but I can't use a proton pack."

"And I don't do work," Trina added.

Sinjin raised his hand in excitement. "Ooh, ooh, let me use a proton pack!"

"You?" the Vega sisters gave him a look.

"Yeah, I'm used to carrying heavy stuff 'cause of all the different tax junk I carry- and I've been working out. Plus I've always wanted to wear one of their uniforms."

"You don't have to wear one of their old uniforms," Tori stated.

"I know, but I want to. Come on, this is my only chance to be a Ghostbuster!"

"Fine!"

"YES!"

"Come on, we'll take the truck to the firehouse and get you all the stuff."

"Goody! You coming Trina?"

Trina stood up. "Why not; I've got nothing better to do anyway."

"Just think, you'll get to see me in uniform…unless uh," he suggestively raised his eyebrow to her, "you wanna see me out of uniform."

"No…well…if you become a hero and people like you I suppose you could tell everyone I'm your girlfriend and maybe that'll help get me on a reality show."

"Hey," Tori was still standing there, "the city is in danger and no one can find the Ghostbusters. Come on, let's go." The three of them hurried into Beck's truck and drove to the firehouse.

Once inside, Sinjin tried on their old uniforms, readied a proton pack, and headed back to the truck. "This thing is really heavy," Sinjin stopped to catch his breath. "Is it gonna fit in the truck?"

"Even if it could it's no use," Tori started the truck, "we're almost out of gas and the museum isn't exactly in walking distance."

"I'm not gonna walk in this thing!"

"That's the Trina type of attitude."

"Wow, I guess I'm starting to rub off on you," Trina smiled at him.

"You mean you can exchange more than saliva when you make out with someone?" Sinjin questioned.

"Seriously, gross," Tori commentated. She slumped back in her seat. "I guess all we can do now is just pray the Ghostbusters go back and somehow get in the museum; but that'll take a miracle."

HONK! HONK! A Greyhound bus pulled up behind the truck. Curious, the three of them went to the bus as the door opened. At the driver's seat- wearing a bus driver's hat and tie- was Slimer. "Need a ride?" he seemed to say.

The three of them exchanged glances and shrugged. "Sure, why not."

"Are you sure he's licensed to drive a bus?" Sinjin inquired.

…

Meanwhile near the museum, nearly thousands of spectators had gathered in awe of the giant 'H' from the Hollywood Sign making its way through the streets of LA with the Ghostbusters waving from a window.

"What's up LA?" Beck addressed the crowd through the microphone. "Get ready for an old-school party song! Sing-along if you know the words!" He pushed play on the remote as _Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go _blasted through both the inside and outside speakers. And by this point the song was stuck in their heads and the Ghostbusters were singing along (in hopes to encourage the public to sing along too).

Approaching closer and closer to the museum, the song was indeed helping the slime part. "THERE IT IS!" Robbie pointed to a the glass skylight atop the museum, "BREAKING THROUGH THE SKYLIGHT WILL TAKE US DIRECTLY INTO THE RESTORATION ROOM!"

"BUT HOW WE GONNA BREAK IT?" Andre questioned.

"YOU'LL SEE, AND HOLD ONTO SOMETHING!"

"WHY?"

"SHE'S GONNA JUMP!" Beck shouted.

"LIKE BOUNCE IN THE AIR AND LAND THROUGH THE SKYLIGHT THING?" Rex inquired.

"YUP!"

…

Spencer was squirming and squealing with delight. "It's almost party time!" He looked at his watch. "Get ready!" Everyone stared at the painting as it transitioned out beams of light from Vigo's head and to Baby Ethan, who was positioned directly below the painting on a stone altar.

"NO, STOP!" Jade pleaded as she stood frozen in her spot.

"Yeah that might hurt him," Cat also protested, but didn't move in fear of being frozen.

"Relax, the baby won't feel a thing," Spencer assured, "and when it's over, Vigo will be back…granted he'll be back as a baby, but still it's a pretty big deal." Spencer started to spaz out as beams flew out of his eyes and back to the painting. Once that was over, Jade was able to move again. The instant she could, she snatched up the baby. "Hey, not cool!" Spencer tried to get her to freeze again, but whatever magic he had went back into the painting. "What? It was a temporary deal!"

"LOOK!" Cat pointed up at the skylight. "I think something's about to crash through here."

"TAKE COVER!" Jade, Spencer, and Cat scattered for cover as the giant 'H' broke through the skylight. Once the base of the 'H' was through the floor, four ropes landed onto the floor and the four heroes came sliding down.

"YAY!" Cat cheered.

"Oh thank God," Jade breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh come on!" Spencer seemed upset. "Not you guys again?"

The men triumphantly stood in the Ghostbusting glory once their feet were firmly on the ground. "WOO!" Andre was pumped. "I say we do that again!"

"OH NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"Oh yes, yes, yes, yes!" Beck smiled and waved to Spencer. "Happy New Year motherfucker."

* * *

><p><strong>Pardon the language, but that was a slight reference to <strong>_**Die Hard**_**. I don't know if you caught it, but I did reference the original fanfic **_**Ghostbusting is VicTORIous**_** because I felt that was the perfect opportunity to do it and they didn't do it in the sequel but I wanted to put it in mine. I also referenced _Futurama_ 'cause I'm currently obsessed with that show.**

**Some of you might be wondering why the used the giant 'H' from the Hollywood Sign: Honestly, I needed a landmark in California and that was the only one I could think of. I doubt there are hidden doors and windows and staircases in each of the letters and I have no idea how big the letters are. The film used the Statue of Liberty, but I couldn't very well do that because this takes place in California and not New York. So I hope nobody minds the liberties (I think that was a pun) I had to take.**

**All in all, it still turned out pretty good, even the ending. It was totally tough deciding how and where to end this and I thought I chose a fairly decent spot. The next chapter is more than likely gonna be the battle and I'm not sure but it might very well be longer.**


	11. The Ghostbusters vs Vigo

***cuing **_**Rocky**_** theme***

**The chapter is here, the chapter I'm sure at least 5 people have been waiting for.**

**THE EPIC BATTLE CHAPTER**

**Jesus, I like to hype you guys up for battle chapters don't I?**

**Enough with the fake music and the hype; let's just jump right in.**

* * *

><p>"COME ON!" Spencer Shay was less than happy to see the Ghostbusters. "Do I crash your parties?"<p>

"Spencer Shay, so nice to see you," Beck greeted. "Are we working on our New Year's Resolutions?"

"Beck…whatever-your-last-name is, I see you're still trying to be funny. You and your team of losers are of no threat to me- well, maybe to me- but you men are no threat to Vigo." Spencer looked at the painting. "NYAH!" He was shocked to discover there was nothing in the said painting but a sepia backdrop.

"Somebody picked the wrong art investment. Rex, could you kindly hose him?"

"Do what now?"

Rex chuckled his trademark chuckle and prepped his slime blower. "I'm gonna enjoy this."

"But I wanna hose him!" Andre protested.

"We'll do it together, pal." Rex and Andre aimed their slime blowers at Spencer and with excitement, blasted Spencer to the ground in a mess of pink slime.

"Guys!" Beck tried to get them to stop, but they were having too much fun. "WHOA! WHOA, GUYS!" His yelling did get them to stop. "I think you got him. Save the slime why don't ya?"

"Hey!" Jade approached Beck whilst carrying her son, "took you long enough." The two of them kissed each other.

"Hey you," Beck took Ethan from her arms and he got a little fussy, "It's okay little man, Daddy's here."

"Why did you just tell him you were his Daddy?"

"I…I dunno, but it felt kinda right. Either way, I'm just glad you're both okay."

"Um, help!" Cat was locked in the supply closet.

"Cat!" Robbie ran over to the locked closet. "Oh my God, did Spencer lock you in here?"

"No...well he did the first time but then he let me out. This time I was ducking for cover and I accidentally closed the door."

"Hang on, I'll get you out." Robbie tried to open the door, but couldn't. "Stand back," once Cat backed away he fired his gun at the door, blasting it right off. Once free, Cat ran into Robbie's arms, knocking him to the ground, and covered his face with kisses. "Gee, you must've really missed me." She just giggled. "I need to help the guys do this job now, so can you…"

"Sorry," she got off of him.

"Thanks," once on his feet, he took out his PKE meter and started waving it around as Cat followed with curiosity.

"Hey Andre," Rex kicked Spencer. "Did we kill this guy or what?"

"Nah," Andre assured, "the slime we used was positively charged. Once he regains consciousness he'll go back to his normal, spazzy, non-Vigo lovin' self."

"So we done?"

The PKE meter started to act up. "No," Robbie glanced at the surroundings as Cat held close to him. "No, something's not right."

A sudden crashed caused Cat to back off in fear as the Ghostbusters went to examine what was happening, a breeze forming inside the restoration room. This proved to be a mistake on their part because the two cables for the _Sculpture Mobiles _slowly slinked their way down and each cable wrapped around each female. Jade and Cat's screaming distracted the guys from the crash. The cable that had Jade had forcibly backed her onto the base of the 'H' and was wrapped tightly around her. The cable that had Cat also had her tightly wrapped, but this one had flew up in air and had her dangling. Thankfully, Beck was still holding Ethan and decided to hide the baby as the other three tried to free the girls with no luck.

Beck hid Ethan behind a bunch of packed boxes. "Whatever happens, you gotta stay right here and don't move. I'm gonna go help your mom and Cat and I need you to stay here and be really, really quiet." Ethan looked up at Beck as if he understood. "Good kid."

Beck ran over to Andre, who was trying to untie Jade. "I can't loosen this wire at all!" Andre was trying hard to.

"Try harder wimp!" Jade commanded.

"No need to be a grunge."

Beck tried to loosen it as well, with no luck. "This won't come loose."

"Try harder pussies!" Jade barked.

"Well, someone didn't take their happy pill this morning."

"Hey Rob," Rex and Robbie, meanwhile, were focused on helping Cat, "how we gonna get Red down?"

"The only way I can think of is to use our proton guns and shoot the cable."

"I ain't got my proton gun remember; I got the slime blower."

"Okay, I'll hit the cable with my proton pack. When the cable lets her loose, catch her."

"What if I don't catch her?"

"Yeah, what if he doesn't catch me?" Cat asked.

"Umm…" Robbie didn't know how to answer that, "…try not to think about that sweetheart."

"KK!"

"Hold on!" When Robbie aimed his proton pack at Cat's cable to free her, a sudden gust knocked him off his feet and managed to get the rest of the Ghostbusters to look toward the painting. Standing near the painting with a full body was Vigo the Carpathian, clearly looking for the baby. "Oh, shit," Robbie stated as he stood to his feet.

"Hold it deadhead!" Beck aimed his gun at Vigo, "If you want a baby so bad go knock up some demon chick or else my pals and I are gonna put you back in the painting where you belong." Vigo just stood there scowling. "You asked for this. Robbie, fire!" Beck and Robbie fired their proton guns at Vigo, and it seemed it was weakening the tyrant.

"Yeah," Andre cheered them on. "You guys got him!" Vigo let out a roar and the next thing the guys knew, he had deflected the streams and used them to send the Ghostbusters to the floor. "Never mind, he got us!"

"That was stupid," Rex tried to stand up but he couldn't move. "Uh fellas, can any of you move?"

"Nah-uh." (Andre)

"Nope." (Beck)

"Negative." (Robbie)

And by this point it seemed Vigo had determined where Ethan was. Moving any necessary objects out of his way using his powers, Vigo cleared himself a path and made his way over to the baby.

"NO!" Jade tried to break free as Vigo picked up her baby. "NO, LET HIM GO!"

Vigo triumphantly held the infant up. "_The hour is almost upon us_," he made his way back toward the painting.

"DO SOMETHING!"

"Gee, and I thought maybe it'd be a good idea to just do nothing," Beck retorted back to her.

"Maybe," Andre was still trying to move, "maybe we should try making him mad or somethin'. Get him distracted so that he doesn't do what he's gonna do. It's worth a shot."

"Anyone know some dumb blonde jokes?" Rex inquired.

"You know what," Beck used any strength he had to (barely) slither forward, "I think ol' Vigo here is the reason they have dumb blonde jokes," Beck's loud remark got Vigo's attention. "I have met some dumb blondes in my life, but Vigo here takes the taco." Vigo growled at Beck. "Only a Carpathian would come back to life now and choose Los Angeles of all places. Nice pick you mother pussbucket!" Beck insulted Vigo to his face. "Only the biggest idiot of them all would pick LA, but you don't have a brain in that huge melon you call your head. Wouldn't it have been wiser to pick New York where everybody's angry? No, the massive idiot with the massive head chose Los Angeles the place with the idiots. Tasty pick there, wiener breath!"

Well, Vigo got angry. He opened his mouth and out came blue lightning. The lightning struck each of the guys and sent them into convulsive-like shakes as it paralyzed them. And outside, screams of 'HAPPY NEW YEAR' could be heard.

"Dammit."

Vigo held the baby up as Ethan started to cry. "_Now we become one_." But before Vigo could react, his head started to twitch as if he was in agonized pain.

"You guys hear singing?" Rex inquired.

"It's comin' from outside," Andre noted. "Sounds like they're celebratin' the New Year."

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Cat yelled out with glee.

Yes the new year had befallen them and the people outside were celebrating in unison singing _Auld Lang Syne_ as a Greyhound bus pulled up behind the massive crowd and three people tried to push their way to the front.

Beck notice Vigo moving about as if he was in pain. "What's going on? What's happening?"

"It's the singing!" Robbie shouted. "The singing is emitting positive emotion and is therefore weakening Vigo and neutralizing the slime."

"That would explain why we're glowing with a pink aura."

"Hey," Andre was on his knees, "I can move!"

"Yeah," Rex was practically up. "Me too."

"I can't!" Cat innocently informed.

"Yeah, me neither!" Jade added. "Way to go a-holes!"

"What gives, why aren't they freed yet?" Beck asked Robbie.

"Vigo's power isn't completely gone, only weakened," Robbie explained. "Everything will return to normal and the cables will loosen once we stop Vigo completely."

"That shouldn't be too hard," Rex pointed to Vigo who was writhing in pain and it seemed as though he was disappearing. And before he disappeared, Vigo let go Ethan in agony. Fortunately, Beck managed to catch the infant before Vigo vanished entirely. "Nice catch, Beck."

"Hold up," Andre noticed Jade and Cat were still tied up, "why are the girls still wrapped up?"

The painting started to flash and the colors began to swirl as Vigo's appeared in the painting. "He's back in the painting!" Robbie observed as Vigo kept changing form.

"Vigy, Vigy, Vigy," Beck carefully set Ethan down and readied his gun at the painting, "you have been a bad monkey. Come on guys, now's our chance!"

When Andre looked at the painting, a pair of red eyes locked onto his, almost hypnotizing him. Standing there like a drooling idiot with his mouth agape, Andre started shuffling toward the painting.

"Uh, something's wonky with Andre," Rex noted.

"Andre," Robbie began, "we'd like to shoot the demon now; can you please move?"

"Uh, Andre!"

"Andre!" Beck was now trying to get Andre's attention

Robbie noticed the monster in the painting start to disappear. "ANDRE!"

"_NO_!" Andre had taken on the monster's form, complete with the red eyes. "_Andre is gone and I, Vigo, shall rule the world_!"

"Gentlemen," Beck smirked, "fire all you got!" Beck shot his gun, Robbie followed suit, and Rex blasted slime at the Andre monster. This maneuver seemed to be effective because Andre's body was flung to the side as the monster head of Vigo went back into the painting. The head tried to escape, but the proton streams and slime blast seemed to be too strong for Vigo and the head exploded.

Vigo was destroyed.

Outside, the scrawny Sinjin was struggling to use the proton pack on the slime, and much to everyone's surprise, after a quick hit, the slime broke apart and flew upwards.

"DANG!" The Vega sisters were surprised by what they had just witnessed.

But no one was more surprised than Sinjin himself. Sinjin stared in shock at the slimeless museum assuming that he had saved the day. "I did it! I'M A GHOSTBUSTER!"

Back inside the museum, the cables began to loosen. While Jade's cable untied itself from the 'H', Cat's cable lowered to the ground safely; neither of the women harmed.

When freed, Cat instantly ran into Robbie's arms, knocking him to the ground again and covering his face with kisses. Once she was done, she helped Robbie sit up. "Wow!" He seemed dumbfounded. "We should rescue you more often." She cuddled up close to him and they stayed in each other's arms for a bit.

Instead of running to Beck, Jade had ran to Ethan. "Oh my baby," she kissed his head. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"He's fine," Beck assured, "but just a little ripe. Had an accident?" He asked Ethan. "It's okay pal, I think we all did."

"Looks like you saved the day again Ghostbuster." She was looking at him sort of seductively.

"Move aside, Shorty," Beck gently pushed Ethan out of the way so he could give Ethan's mother a passionate lip lock.

Rex on the other hand was helping up a slime covered Andre. "Andre, you okay? How ya feelin' man?"

"Groovy," Andre smiled as he looked around. "Rex, I love you."

"Whoa, I don't swing that way."

"And I love Robbie."

"Well, that kinda stung."

"And I love Beck. That's real friendship there brother."

"Okay, I get it." Rex became distracted by Spencer's hacking. "Come on, let's up help the poor bastard."

"_Daylight come and me wanna go home_," Spencer seemed to be singing as he was regaining consciousness.

"Come on pal," Rex (and Andre) helped a now conscious Spencer to his feet.

"Um, why am I covered in this nasty goo? EWW, it's dripping!"

"Short story: you were under some evil demon's spell and we had to slime you to help break it."

"Freaky...but kinda awesome."

"But hey," Andre put his arm around Spencer's shoulder, "I still love ya man."

"Aww, I love you too whoever you are," he and Andre embraced in a hug.

"Yeah, that's fine and all," Rex pulled them apart, "but please refrain from any lip action." Once the two of them hugged again, he made a disgusted face and walked away. "Mood slime, man," as he tucked the gun for the slime blower away, something caught his eye. "Uh guys," he got the attention of the Ghostbusters and gestured them toward the painting, "y'all gotta come see this."

Andre was the first over to the painting. "Wow, I love that."

Robbie made his way over to the scene with Cat clinging to him. "Holy moly."

"Ooh," Cat was also in amazement.

And finally Beck and Jade (and Ethan who was being carried by Jade) took a look. "Whoa."

Jade eyed the thing with disgust. "That is so creepy."

"I think it's early Renaissance," Robbie tried to analyze. "I'm leaning toward Raphael or Pierro de la Francesca."

Beck tilted his head. "Whatever it is, I give the artist serious props."

"It is kinda cool," Rex agreed.

What the gang was looking at was a brand new painting. In the center of the painting in a yellow toga-like garb was a pretty exact replica of Ethan. To the left of Ethan was a renaissance looking Rex in a brown toga and holding a harp, to the right was a renaissance Beck in a green toga and carrying a sword, behind Beck was a renaissance Andre in a red toga and holding a small leaf, and behind Rex was a renaissance looking Robbie without glasses in an orange toga and holding a book. The background appeared to be a heavenly-like light shining from above a bunch of clouds.

"I'd love to buy one if they had 'em on sale in the gift shop," Andre decided. "Hey, I'd love to go to the gift shop."

"And I would love for you to shut up," Rex directed to Andre.

"I agree with Andre," Robbie had his hand to his chin as he observed the painting, "this is a rather curious phenom and I feel it's best we examine it. What do you think Beck?"

Beck tilted his head to the other side, "I dunno…I think whoever painted this got my hair wrong."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it was less intense than with Gozer, but in my opinion the movie battle was less intense. Nevertheless, I believe this still turned out awesome.<strong>

**Now, I was gonna do the wrap up chapter followed by an original chapter. But honestly, I can't. The wrap up in the movie was showing the painting, then rolling the credits over a montage of random clips- a few of them new like greeting the crowd or getting a key to the city. Plus the last story was 11 chapters, and I think this one will end with 12. Rest assured, I'll add some original stuff too, but it's gonna end after the next chapter.**

**And then what will I do with my spare time?**


	12. Epilogue

**Saw the winners for the Topaz Award deal. Congratulations everyone who won! Me, I didn't take first in my category (no big, I had 4 out of 5 stories nominated and it was nice to know someone had read them) BUT the predecessor for this story (**_**Ghostbusting is VicTORIous**_**) took second place and you know what, that made me most happy. Out of all my movie rip-offs, my Ghostbuster one was readers' favorite and w/ me being a die-hard Ghostbuster fan, that makes me really, really happy.**

**But I don't know if any of you are happy to know this is the last chapter…and the last in the Ghostbusting deal. Hey, there were only two movies and the third one isn't gonna have Bill Murray in it so I feel it's best to stop w/ **_**Ghostbusters II**_**. Granted, there was a Ghostbusters cartoon series, but if I did a fanfic per episode or a fanfic per chapter, there'd be wayyyyyyyy too many. So if anyone knows how to create a free website or blogspot maybe I'd post fanfics based on episodes of **_**Real Ghostbusters**_**. Oh, and if anyone reading wants to create fan art for this story too please do, just let me know 'cause I'd like to see (got a deviantart account w/ same username if anyone cares).**

**So for this chapter…I honestly had no idea how to end it. Seriously, the movie gave me like no inspiration. I knew I had to put in the scene w/ them getting the key to the city, but what to do for the rest of the chapter. Then I thought, I kinda gave them an original busting job in the epilogue to the last chapter, why don't I create a new original busting job…kinda like an episode of **_**Real Ghostbusters**_**. Hey, I needed an idea, sue me.**

**Without further ado, the final chapter to **_**Ghostbusting is Still VicTORIous**_**. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Sinjin, Tori, Trina, and Mayor Lane were on the steps of the museum as the Ghostbusters stepped out in triumph.<p>

"Hey, did you see?" Sinjin was excited. "Did you see what I did with the ghostbusting stuff?"

"I see you're wearing my old uniform," Andre observed. "But I do love the way it looks on you."

"Um…thank you."

"Hate to break it to ya freak," Rex put his arm around Sinjin's shoulder, "but we did all the work and it just looked like you saved the day."

Sinjin sighed. "Can I at least keep the uniform?"

"Gentlemen, whatever happened isn't gonna happen again?" Lane questioned.

"No sir, your Mayorness," Beck responded. "Unless of course we have to pay for damage then yes I say there's a possibility something like this could happen again."

"Fine, consider yourself clear of any lawsuits or fines."

"And we can still operate our business full time?" Robbie added as a side note.

"Of course." There was a mini celebration amongst the group. "I figured it's the least we can do since you saved the city."

"Twice," Rex piped up.

"Thank you, Rex."

"So that's all they get?" Tori asked. "For saving the city…"

"Twice," Rex reminded.

"…they just get to keep their much needed jobs? Can't they get some kinda gift or something, like a key to the city or something?"

"Or their own TV show starring me?" Trina suggested.

"It's not asking much, but I think maybe the city should give them something back."

"Someone wants a promotion," Beck whispered to his crew.

Lane thought this through. "Well…I suppose. But I can only give them one giant key."

Rex raised his hands in acknowledgement. "Dibs in my apartment!"

"No," Beck told him.

"The key would belong to all of us," Robbie reminded. "I suggest we keep it in the firehouse."

"I love that idea," Andre agreed.

"Yeah, me too," Beck decided. "Just so long as the spud doesn't get his slimy little hands on it." The sound of an excited yelp was heard as a fast floating green figure approached. "Speak of the devil." Slimer flew over to each of the Ghostbusters and planted a slimy wet kiss on their faces. "Yuck!"

"Disgusting," Robbie took off his glasses and wiped off the slime as Cat giggled.

"Dang slimeball," Rex angrily brushed slime out of his view.

"It's okay Slimer," Andre patted the ghost on its head. "I love you too."

"How much longer is this love-fest gonna last?"

"Hopefully right after he takes a shower," Beck commentated as he noticed slime dripping from his hair. "Well, after I take one of course."

…

"Ghostbusters," Tori answered the phone the following week while wearing a nice dress, "today…no sorry sir…er, sorry _ma'am_, but the Ghostbusters are going to be honored by the mayor this afternoon…they'll take care of it as soon as possible…yes ma'am…goodbye." Tori hung up the phone.

"Who was that," Andre slid down the pole in one of his finest tuxedos.

"Just another job," Tori replied. "Andre, your tie's crooked."

"Is it?"

"Here, let me fix it," she went over to him and started to adjust his tie.

"Thanks, I don't know what we'd do without you."

"Same as you always did because you had Cat as a secretary before me."

"Yeah, but you're more efficient and smarter."

"Thank you."

"And thank you again for convincing Lane to do this for us."

"I figured the city and I owe you guys something after you saved everybody and got me a job." Andre let out a small laugh. "And…done."

"Great." Andre swallowed something in his throat. "And uh…I was thinking…maybe after this…you and I…just the two of us I mean…could…you know…we could…"

"Go out?"

"Unless you don't want to."

"No, I want to; I was wondering when you were gonna ask me."

"You were?"

"I know you have a crush on me."

"You do?"

"Yup."

"How did you figure it out?"

"Well, you talk whenever you sleep. You tend to nap in the den which is next to the kitchen and…"

"Right, right."

"Plus I remember you saying five years ago that I was your dream girl."

"And I guess you still are."

"Thank you, Andre," Tori kissed him on the cheek. "Wanna ride to the ceremony together?"

"I'd love to really, but the guys and I are riding in the Ecto-1."

"Speaking of guys, the only one around here is Sinjin."

"Sinjin's here?"

"It's best that you don't go looking for him; he and my sister are making out somewhere."

"Hmm, that's what those noises were- I thought it was Slimer." Andre shuddered. "Gross."

"Hold on, where's Rex?"

"He's having a hard time convincing his date to come with him."

"Who's he asking, some North Ridge Girl?"

"Naw, he said she's local and he met her through us." Rex's car pulled into the firehouse as an angry looking Rex came out. "Looks like he's goin' dateless."

"Dang grunge," Rex muttered as he made his way over to his friends, "she don't know who she's missin'."

"Maybe we can convince her to change her mind. Who'd you ask?"

"Hayley Ferguson."

"Hayley Ferguson? The prosecutor at our trial? Why would you ask her out?"

"She's hot. This sucks, now I gotta go alone."

"You could take Slimer," Tori suggested. When the ghost heard his name he excitedly flew down the pole and positioned himself beside Rex.

"I'd rather go alone."

"Come on; he's like our mascot he should be allowed to go," Andre persuaded.

"I guess he can go as long as he keeps his slimy hands to himself." Slimer nodded and shook Rex's hand in agreement. "That means don't do that!" Rex tried to flick his hand clean as the others laughed.

"Ooh, Slimer," Tori went to get something from her desk, "if you go you have to look presentable." She went back over to Slimer with a bow tie. "Put that between your neck and chest." Slimer did as instructed. "My, my, don't you look fancy?" Slimer bowed.

"Where'd you get the bowtie?"

"Cat won it in some raffle thing she entered, didn't need it, and gave it to me."

"Girl's weird."

"I like to think of her as quirky."

"Where is the Little Red anyway?" Andre inquired.

"I dunno, she didn't show up today."

"Neither did Shapiro," Rex suggestively informed.

"No and neither did Beck," Tori added. "Maybe they took a vacation day."

"Beck's on his way actually; he tried to get some sleep because he and Jade were up all night takin' care of the kid."

"What's wrong with Ethan?"

"Nothin' serious accordin' to the doctor they talked to. Probably just some twenty-four hour bug or somethin'."

"Thank God."

A car pulled into the firehouse. "Looks like Shapiro and his lady are here" The three of them (plus Slimer) watched as Cat stepped out of the car, alone. "Or not."

"Hi!" Cat giddily waved to them. "Look, I drove in a dress and tennis shoes," she pointed to her sneakers and started laughing as if it was the funniest thing ever. "It's such a weird combination."

"Someone overdid it with the happy pill."

"Hey Cat," Andre started, "where's Robbie?"

Cat stopped laughing. "He's not here?"

"You don't know where he is?"

"He said he would be here. He was working on invention stuff last night and said he was gonna spend the night here."

"He wasn't here when I showed up," Tori confessed. "We have no idea where he would be."

"Neither do I."

The gang turned to see Beck's truck pull into the firehouse. Beck got out of the driver's side and then (like a gentleman would do) he opened the passenger side to let Jade and Ethan out. "What up group?" Beck asked.

"We were getting ready to go but we can't find Robbie," Andre answered back.

"I haven't seen him since last night. He was still here when I left the firehouse though, working on something in the upstairs lab before heading downstairs to the…"

"THE CONTAINMENT UNIT!" the boys all ran to the downstairs lab, which showed no signs of life.

Andre instantly checked the containment unit. "The containment was last updated at 1:27 this morning, but the last ghost stored in the unit was from December 29th."

"Check the record of ghosts," Beck instructed.

Andre did that. "None of them have been released." He quickly inspected the storage unit. "And nothing's wrong with it either."

"So Robbie updated it at 1:27 this morning after he told me he was staying here overnight."

"The one time I opt to sleep in my other house and Robbie goes missin'!"

"Yo, check this out," Rex gestured them to the computer. "I hacked the security footage from last night. There was a point where he left the lab but came back less than five minutes later before falling asleep down here."

"So what did he do in that short time span?" Beck inquired aloud.

"Let me hack the other footage from the other cameras."

"Should we be concerned that you do this, or what? How did you-"

"I have a whole 'nother life y'all know nothin' 'bout." Rex did some more typing before the guys noticed footage of Robbie on the main floor. "What's that he's holdin'?"

Beck squinted to get a better look. "Looks like he's holding a…a flower pot." They watched as he set the flower pot on Cat's desk. "I think those are flowers; they must've been a present for Cat."

"I'm just surprised the plant's still alive," Andre stated. "Every time Robbie experiments with plants- or even touches a plant- the plant dies."

"Then what's so special about this particular plant that it's not dead?" Rex questioned.

"Maybe if we keep watching we'll find out," Beck suggested as the guys went back to watching the footage. Eyes fixated on the plant, they couldn't help but notice the plant's branches had started to grow. The branch seemed to be searching for signs of life as it made its way into the basement where Robbie was sleeping. Finding the first sign of life, the plant snatched the sleeping scientist and carried it up the stairs. "There's something you don't see every day." The pot carrying the plant got itself off the desk and launched itself- branches and Robbie included- into a nearby mirror. "I don't remember getting that mirror."

"One of the girls must've bought it," Andre suggested.

"Yeah," Rex's eyes were darting around in secrecy, "one of the girls."

"Where did you buy the mirror Rex?" Beck questioned.

"I got it cheap at some pawn shop."

"The mirror must be a gateway or somethin' into some strange spirit world," Andre deduced. "Something in that world must need a human for somethin' strange."

"And whenever there's something strange we're the ones to take care of it," Beck headed up the stairs. "Suit up boys; it's Ghostbusting time." The three of them ran upstairs and to their lockers.

"You lying bastard," Jade seemed miffed (then again, what was new about that) when the guys ran up from the basement and straight to their lockers, "you said you weren't taking any gigs today."

"That's business. This time, it's personal."

"Don't ever use that line again."

"What's going on?" Cat was genuinely concerned.

"We'll explain later!"

"Explain now you jackasses!" Jade ordered

"Why are you guys ghostbusting now and why is it personal?" Tori questioned.

"Does it have to do with Robbie?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, but we'll explain later," Andre zipped up his uniform and grabbed his proton pack.

"What's wrong with Robbie?"

"Hopefully, nothing."

The back of the Ecto-1 opened and out came a disheveled looking Sinjin with lipstick smeared over his face. "Are you guys going ghostbusting? Can I come too?"

"What were you doin' in our car and why do you smell like sweat and shame?"

"Um…nothing, no reason. Can I please come ghostbusting with you guys? Please, please, please, please, please, plea-"

"FINE!" Beck had enough. "Just do exactly as we say."

"Yes sir!" Sinjin went into the spare locker and hurriedly put on a uniform (with a badly sewn nametag of his last name over the original nametag) and put on the spare proton pack.

"Alright, we'll be back in under twenty minutes."

"And what if you're not back in less than twenty minutes?" Jade coldly questioned.

"Uh…we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Beck," Cat ran up to him, "can you at least tell me what's wrong with Robbie?"

"There's no use hiding it from you: Rex hacked into the security camera footage we installed and he saw that a plant had snatched Robbie while he was sleeping and carried him into the mirror over there," Beck pointed to the mirror.

"We think the mirror is some kinda gateway or somethin'," Andre felt compelled to add this.

"Plant?" Cat looked confused. "But every time Robbie experiments with plants- or even touches a plant- the plant dies."

"That's when we figured somethin' was up with the plant," Rex commentated.

"So you're saying the plant and the mirror have some kind of connection?" Tori inquired.

"Maybe, but we don't know," Andre honestly answered.

"You gals just head on down to the ceremony and stall if necessary," Beck instructed.

"What if something happens to you guys?" Jade's vulnerable side was showing, the thought of losing Beck again too much for her to handle.

"Don't worry about us," Beck gave her a kiss on the lips, "we'll be fine." He knelt down to Ethan's eye level. "Take care of your Mama little man," he tousled the small amount of hair Ethan had and joined the other guys over by the mirror. "This is it gents; we're goin' in." They tried to walk into the mirror, but were denied entrance and fell backwards.

"That's wonky," Andre stated.

"Why won't it let us in?" Sinjin asked.

"Maybe we need some kinda plant to get or somethin'."

Rex zapped the mirror with his proton blaster and opened the gateway. "Done."

"How did you do that without the mirror shatterin'?"

"I aimed my gun at that weird design at the top. That must be like the doorbell or somethin'. Now I opened the spirit door, I ain't goin' in first."

"Sinjin!" the three decided.

"I should be upset about this but I'm not because I'm wanted!" with excitement, Sinjin ran into the doorway. However, his scream could quickly be heard. The rest of the guys ran in simultaneously, and without looking had fallen down some sort of dirt hole and they were screaming as they fell at least ten feet before landing on their backsides beside Sinjin. "I didn't know, but there was a hole."

"Thanks Captain Obvious," Beck was the first to stand up. "Come on, there's only one way outta here and I'm sure that one way will lead us to Robbie."

"Who's the Captain Obvious now?"

"Dang, the freak just burned you Beck," Rex chuckled.

"Shut up," Beck led the team forward and to a green door with the same symbol on the mirror. Cautiously opening the door, the men found themselves staring at a plant lover's paradise. Everywhere there were plants and flowers and everything botanical you could imagine. "Someone likes to garden." Only looking forward, none of them noticed the action going on on the ground. Roots were reaching around their ankles and keeping the guys where they were standing.

"_Attempts to break free are futile_," a female voice was heard.

"Yeah, no shit."

Appearing in the center of wherever they were was a new monster. "_I am Rosolet, and you are trespassers._"

"We don't mean to trespass," Andre was freaking out. "We'll leave, we promise."

"We're not leaving until we get our friend Robbie back!" Beck glared at Rosolet. "We know you have him."

Rosolet moved leaves around to reveal a still unconscious Robbie wrapped in vines. "_For centuries I have searched for him_."

"Back off Rosie, he's got a girlfriend."

"_He is the only pure one descended from the man who murdered my offspring. His life force is needed for the resurrection of my offspring."_

Rex raised his eyebrow in confusion. "In English."

"She's saying that one of Robbie's ancestors killed her kid," Beck answered back.

"I read about this story once in some urban legends book," Andre remembered. "Rosolet was some medieval princess who loved plants and was accidentally strangled by vines; but she didn't technically die, she became like some ghostly plant queen. She only created one totally and completely original plant and named it Lildus because she considered him to be like a son. They were frequent visitors on Earth to aide in helping plant life grow when someone- apparently one of Robbie's ancestors- came across Lildus and captured it for whatever reason. By the time Rosolet found Lildus, he was dead."

"Sounds like Rob's ancestors didn't have much luck with plants either."

"If Rosolet wanted to resurrect Lildus, she'd have to take the life force of the guy who killed Lildus, or the life force with someone of the same DNA…but it wouldn't work unless the human was a virgin and had willingly grew a plant from a seed."

"Robbie does have things going on that we don't know about," Rex thought.

"He was probably trying to grow a flower from scratch for some ghostbusting experiments," Sinjin thought.

"Or for his lady friend."

"And the only way Rosolet coulda brought Robbie back to her world was through a spirit gateway...which none of his other ancestors could've had," Andre deduced.

"Yeah, or his other ancestors got more action than he did by the time plant queen here caught up with them."

"So she's gonna suck out Robbie's life and put it in the body of her dead plant son?" Sinjin asked for clarification.

"Not if we do something about it," Beck reached for his proton gun and shot the root that was trapping him, and was subsequently released. Andre, Rex, and Sinjin did the same and were all free.

Rosolet's eyes began to glow red and she levitated herself and started bringing more and more plants to life. _"ATTACK!"_ Branches, roots, and vines sprang up from everywhere as the guys tried to fight them off to no avail.

"Did I mention she can control any plant she comes in contact with?" Andre asked as vines were wrapping around him.

"I think we figured that out," Rex tried to fight off the roots, but they were too strong.

"What do we do now?" Sinjin was beyond panicked as he was being cocooned in leaves.

"Whaddya askin' me for? Beck's the leader."

"Sorry guys," Beck didn't know what to say or do- his proton pack completely useless on the ground, "we're screwed."

"_The time is upon us,_"Rosolet went over to Robbie and was using some kind of magic to suck out his life. "_Soon Lildus were live again, and we shall take control of every_ _botanical life form in the world_. _Nothing and no one can stop us now!_ _Plants shall inherit the Earth!_"

"One thing I learned about plants," this was Cat's voice, "if you give them too much water, they die."

"HOSE HER!" now Jade's voice was heard.

Not knowing what was going on, the boys were more than stunned to find that all things green were turning brown, and that all living plants were dying…and that they were being sprayed with water. In a quick instant, Trina had also pulled the trap off a nearly freed Sinjin's back and successfully trapped Rosolet's spirit. Once the boys were completely free, they looked to see four women standing there with a giant fire house from the firehouse- except for Trina who had just trapped the ghost-, each woman wearing a different colored uniform (Cat in pink, Jade in black, Trina in purple, and Tori in orange). In a matter of seconds, Rosolet was completely destroyed- the botanical victim of overwatering.

"DANG!" the (conscious guys were dumbfounded).

Tori started forward, "We didn't think it was fair that Sinjin be an honorary Ghostbuster and not us."

"Nice uniforms," Rex complimented.

"You like? Cat ordered them from where she got your uniforms and we each got to pick our own colors."

"They look good on you ladies."

"And thanks for saving us," Andre thanked.

"Wasn't gonna let ya have all the fun," Jade slinked her way over to Beck and gave him a kiss. "Killing plants was a bonus. OW!" On her back she was wearing one of those Snugli baby carriers with Ethan in the carrier tugging on her hair. "If you're gonna pull hair, pull Beck's!"

"But how did you know what to do with the hose?" Beck asked.

"I remember you saying something about an evil plant and I learned from Robbie that if you overwater a plant it'll die," Cat explained. "Where is he?" Rex and Andre pointed to Robbie, who was lying on the ground unresponsive. "Robbie?" Cat tried shaking him. "Robbie!" She was about to cry when she heard Robbie emit hacking noises. "Robbie, you're okay!"

Robbie sat up. "Yeah Cat, I'm fine. Um…why am I not in the lab?"

"You were kidnapped by some mean plant lady who almost killed you."

"Oh," Robbie seemed unaffected by this. "Well, thank you guys for coming to my rescue." An alarm on his watch went off. "Oh no, we're late for the Mayor's ceremony."

"I'm sure Lane won't mind if we're a few twenty minutes late," Beck nonchalantly said. "Now, how do we get back to the firehouse?"

"We don't," Robbie observed, "the only way out is to move forward."

"So we figure out where this thing takes us, head to the firehouse, smash the mirror, and go to the ceremony. No big." They followed the path forward until they came to some portal. Stepping into the portal, the four Ghostbusters instantly knew where they were. "Oh, this is convenient."

"Where are we?" Tori asked.

"Well wherever we are this place could sure use a makeover," Trina commentated.

"Folks," Beck opened the door in the building where a large crowd was awaiting, "it's time for the mayor's ceremony." Beck was the first out of what was revealed to be the giant 'H' of the Hollywood sign. Andre followed out, then Robbie, then Rex, followed by Sinjin, Trina, Tori, Cat, and Jade (and Ethan) respectively.

"What a way to make an entrance," Lane whispered to them before going to the podium and addressing the public. "Citizens of Los Angles, it is my great honor and privilege to bestow the honorary key to the city to the one, the only, the Ghostbusters!" He handed an oversized key to the four heroes, who proudly held it up as the public cheered.

"How we gonna get this home?" Rex whispered to Robbie.

"Just because I'm smart doesn't mean I have all the answers," Robbie whispered back.

A siren noise made the crowd part as the Ecto-1 pulled up near the Ghostbusters. Flying out of the driver's side in his bowtie was Slimer. "Ta-da!" Slimer bowed.

"I ain't driving the car back," Beck declined.

"Let's just get this key on top of the car," Andre led everyone to the car where they set the giant key in place. "Alright, good to go."

"Oh wait," Lane ran to the side and came back with four bouquets of flowers, "these flowers are gifts for you, compliments of _Fiona's Floral Funhouse_- I promised her I'd give them to you."

Beck was the first to shove his bouquet to Lane. "Thanks, but no thanks. I think we could use a break from anything botanical."

…

After heading back to the firehouse to get their own modes of transportation and do their own separate things, the group had one of the biggest celebrations ever celebrated. They ate, they danced, they karaoked, it was just fun all around. When it was past midnight, everyone decided they were too tired to leave and the girls slept in the firehouse bedroom while Sinjin slept on the worn out couch in the upstairs lab.

As for the Ghostbusters, sure they were also tired, but the day's events kept them awake as they talked for what seemed like hours in the game room.

"Hey, 'Dre," Rex directed this to Andre, "how'd the date with Tori go man?"

Andre smiled. "It went good, real good. We're goin' to see a movie on our next day off."

"Great," Beck raised his plastic Dixie cup to Andre. "I wish you guys the best."

"Thanks."

"What about you, what did you do after the ceremony?"

Beck quickly drank his drink. "Packed, same as I've been doing for the past few days."

"Now that you and Jade are moving in to a new apartment," Robbie began, "what's gonna happen to the other apartments?"

"I don't know what Jade's doing with hers, but I sold mine to an old acquaintance."

"Who?"

"To a man eager to gain independence from his mother."

"Dickless," the other three knew.

"I figured, Dickless and I got off on the wrong foot and maybe I showed so some human compassion because he won't. I managed to convince the landlord to up the rent and not send in maintenance after I move out."

"Clever," Rex chuckled. "Well, I didn't have time to go to North Ridge so I tried to find somethin' to do when I met some freaky hippie drinking coconut milk standin' outside Andre's shop and we got into a discussion about the end of the world. He says the end of the world is Valentine's Day, 2016 and that a mermaid married to Big Foot will enslave the earth and turn all humans into robots."

"That guy sounds kinda familiar. Did you catch his name?"

"Didn't bother to care; but the dude is hilarious."

"What about you Rob?" Andre gestured toward Robbie. "Where did you head off to?"

Robbie shrugged. "What's there to tell? I ran a few errands, helped set up for this spontaneous party, and now I'm here with you guys…oh, and I was almost drained of my life by some vengeful plant spirit but that's not so unusual. Why do you guys care about what I do anyway?"

"It's 'cause I couldn't help but notice that," Beck pointed to Robbie's left ring finger.

Robbie examined his finger. "What this? It's just a band of gold around my left ring finger. Is it supposed to symbolize anything in particular?"

"Oh, okay. Well I thought I'd bring this to attention because I noticed your lady friend had an identical band of gold around her left ring finger. Coincidence; I think not."

"You guys could really notice them?" The three of them nodded. "Fine, if you must know we got married at City Hall, the mayor was an official witness."

"That's great, man."

"Were you plannin' on doin' this or was it spur-of-the-moment like the party?" Andre inquired.

"I was gonna give Cat her favorite flowers as an engagement present and I thought it would be more romantic to grow them myself," Robbie explained. "After that whole incident where I almost died, I decided that I really shouldn't put it off any longer. I was gonna spend the rest of my life with her anyway so I skipped the engagement, and proposed marriage- she didn't seem to mind."

"Congrats, Shapiro," Rex patted Robbie's shoulder.

"Yeah, good goin' Rob," Andre agreed.

Beck raised his cup. "Best of luck in the future. I propose a toast," he waited for the other guys to raise their cups, "to Robbie and Cat."

"Cheers," they clinked their cups together and drank.

"Hey, any of you guys tired?" Andre asked.

"Not really," Beck replied.

"No," Robbie responded.

"What'd you got in mind Andre?" Rex questioned

Andre smiled. "I feel like dancin'." He went to the radio.

"Anything but Wham, I beg you!"

"Chillax fellas," Andre put in a blank CD. "It's just one song." Andre turned up the volume as upbeat familiar music started to play. Inspired, the other three stood up and decided to dance to their theme.

"_If there's somethin' strange in your neighborhood_

_Who you gonna call?"_

"GHOSTBUSTERS!" The four of them shouted as they danced.

* * *

><p><strong>Jesus, I had no idea how to end this and I was kinda wingin' it at first, though I kinda wanted to give the girls some ghostbusting action before I officially ended it. I hope this was satisfactory, I mean I'm sure it could've been better but like I said, <strong>_**Ghostbusters II**_** didn't really give me much to work with ending wise so I made this an original ending chapter.**

**Well, this is all the **_**Ghostbusters**_** you're gonna get from me from this site. Like I said, if anyone likes me doing this and knows how to create a free site or blogspot, I could do more **_**VicTORIous Ghostbusters **_**set to **_**Real Ghostbusters **_**episodes but I can't do it on this site 'cause there's way too many to do.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this series and thanks for sticking w/ me. Peace out!**


End file.
